The Smiths and the Ponds
by smspeak
Summary: The Daleks are scared, and who do they call when they are scared? Thats right, the Oncoming Storm himself, as well as his companions, which includes the only Time Lady left in the universe. When the Doctor and his daughter Jenny have an unexpected reunion, they begin to travel together. How will Jenny's presence change the Ponds last adventures? A rewrite of season 7.1.
1. Asylum of the Daleks Part One

Asylum of the Daleks Introduction

A/n: Hello, and first of all let me thank you for even considering to read this. Secondly, this is my first fan fiction so it might need a bit of cleaning up to do. If you happen to see anything that needs fixing, just leave a comment. Please r&r. Chapters will get longer.

Jenny pulled her vintage World Was II trench coat, which was kindly supplied by Captain Jack Harkness, a little bit tighter around her shoulders. It was a cold night. The wind blew at high speeds, bombarding her face with snow and blew her hair long blonde hair back in a wild manor. Only one thing kept Jenny's concentration, and it wasn't the cold or the fact that she hadn't slept in three days. It was the fact that she was that much closer to finding her father.

She closed her eyes and though of that sad day. The sharp pain in her chest, her death, her disappointment when realizing that her father, the Doctor, wasn't there anymore. She snapped her attention back to the snow-covered path of her; there was no use thinking like that. She marched along the cold, icy path until she reached the place where she was supposed to meet her mysterious messenger.

The place where she was to meet this person was in the middle of the dark woods. How had he gotten ahold of Jenny? It would take a hell of a lot of power to transmit a message through to her vortex manipulator. Even better question: what did this person know of Jenny's father?

"Hello," Jenny called out. The echo of her voice ran through the dense forest, bounced off the trees, and sounded back at Jenny.

"Yes," a timid voice came from behind a tree, "right here." A small girl stepped out in front of Jenny. The girl was so unobtrusive that Jenny hadn't noticed her at first. She was only about waist high and had curly red hair.

Jenny knelt down to talk to the girl at eye level, "Hello, what's your name."

"Hannah."

"And what are you doing all out here by yourself," Jenny asked in a caring voice.

"My mom, she was captured by the Daleks. I got away, I hid in the cupboard."

Jenny picked Hannah up and held her against her body. She was cold, even for the heavy weather. Part of Jenny knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. It was if every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run. However, the instinct of taking care of children overtook that side.

"Im so sorry," cried Hannah.

"What are you sorry for?"

There was a flash of blue light and Jenny fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Asylum of the Daleks Part Two

Asylum of the Daleks Part One

* * *

**A/n: Sorry that the first chapter was so short. This chapter is significantly longer. In a way, Jenny will be like the tenth doctor in this series. She will say Allons-y (please correct me if I spelled that wrong), and sooner or later she will get a sonic screwdriver that is identical to 10's.**

* * *

Jenny's eyes snapped open to a bright green light and a high pitched whirring noise.

"Keep calm," the man said, "Your all right, they just knocked you out. You probably will be dizzy for a while, but overall you'll be fine."

Jenny came to her senses and realized that the whirring sound was familiar to her. "Dad?," she asked, still sort of scrambled from the blast that knocked her out.

"Ya, I'm here," the Doctor stopped using his sonic screwdriver and took up his Daughter in his arms, "I missed you so much."

She hugged him back tightly, she could almost feel the difference radiating from him. Captain Harkness had already told her that her dad had regenerated, so she was prepared for what was coming next.

"Oh by the way, you don't have to explain the entire regeneration thing, Captain Harkness already told me."

He let her go and looked her in her eye with a large smile, "You know Jack?"

"Ya," she answered her father, "I worked with him a few times. He gave me his coat, and his vortex manipulator."

She looked him up and down, he had nice hair that fell over to one side and a large chin. What in god's name was he wearing though? He had a tweed jacket that he wore over a button up shirt and a navy blue bow tie that was crooked at the time.

"Wait," the Doctor input with his eyes wide, "Jack didn't try anything funny did he? If he did, I'll..."

"No, he didn't try anything,"she reassured him. He brought her back in for another hug. How they missed each other.

"Oh," the Doctor said ecstatically, "You'll get it meet the Ponds! They're your grandparents technically speaking."

"Your married?!"

"Technically, yes. Literally, well still yes. Still, you'll love them though."

Rory awoke and the black spots faded from his eyes. He got up off the floor quickly and realized who was there staring at him. Fiery red hair, twinkling hazel eyes, there was no mistaking her. Hasn't this day been bad enough, now I have to deal with her too? He asked himself. "Where are we?," Rory questioned his wife, well ex-wife, Amelia Pond.

Amy just nudged to an open slot in the circular white room. Rory looked through it for a second realizing that he was in space surrounding by weird space ships he'd never seen, then questioned, "So how much trouble are we in?"

The door slid open and a very familiar voice came through, "How much trouble Mr. Pond?" The Doctor entered the room escorted by two Daleks and a Blonde girl who stuck closely behind the Doctor. "Out of ten, eleven."

The floor under them started elevating. "This is my daughter by the way," the Doctor input.

"You and my daughter had a child and you didn't tell me?" Amy questioned in an agitated voice.

Rory was thinking of trying to stop her from killing the Doctor, but then realized it would probably just end up in physical agony for him anyways so he let it go.

"Technically, no she isn't me and River's daughter, she's full time lord like me," he corrected.

"Don't worry about being a grandparent," Jenny comforted, (she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) "you still look young and beautiful."

Amy couldn't help to smile at her newly found family, "I like you already."

The floor finally reached its destination, a large amphitheater with large bleachers that were filled with Daleks.

"Where are we?," Amelia Pond asked, "Alien spaceship right?"

The Doctor's eyes expanded and Jenny's nearly popped out of her skull.

"So nowhere good I'm assuming," Rory stated promptly.

"Not just any spaceship," the Doctor said in shock.

"The parliament of the Daleks," Jenny finished. The four of them faced upstage to see a white Dalek, and beside him, a Dalek without its body but stuck in some sort of glass tube.

"What do we do?" asked Amy.

The Doctor just looked at her somberly, "make them remember you."

Jenny felt her neck cringe, surely he wasn't serious. She had just found him again there was no way that she was loosing him to a bunch of Daleks.

The Doctor held out his arms and addressed the massive group of menacing Daleks, "C'mon then, you've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last its Christmas," his voice now snarled while he talked, "here I am!" The Doctor then closed his eyes waiting for the blast that would end him.

"Save us."

The Doctor opened one eye. "You will save us," the uncased Dalek said again.

"We will do what?," Jenny scoffed in disbelief.

"You will save the Daleks."

Jenny, Amy, and Rory just stared in disbelief. They were the Daleks for crying out loud. Why in gods name would she save them? Soon the entire Dalek Parliament was repeating it simultaneously, "Save the Daleks!"

"Well," the Doctor said with a smirk, "this is new."

"Day 363," Oswin Oswald lied in her hammock and spoke into her handheld recording log device as her favorite classical music blared over the starship Alaska speakers, "The terror continues. Also made another soufflé, very nearly." Images of the burnt mess flashed through her mind as she spoke. God she was a terrible cook. "Checked defenses, they came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh and it's my moms birthday, happy birthday mom. I did make you a soufflé but it was too beautiful to live." She was interrupted from her thoughts as a loud crashing sound echoed from the door. The Daleks. Oswin Oswald blasted up her music as loud as possible and plugged her ears. When would her Doctor and Jenny come for her?

"What do you know about the Dalek Asylum?," the Dalek in the glass tube asked Jenny's father.

"According to legend," Jenny answered for her dad, "you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle scared, the insane, the ones even you can't control."

The Doctor looked as his daughter proudly. How did she know all this? He then remembered where he was and looked back to the Dalek with a blazing glare.

"Never made any sense to me though," the Doctor admitted.

"Why not?," the Dalek asked in suspicion

"Why not just kill them," Jenny put in.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred." The Dalek said with a creepy metallic voice.

The Doctor looked back at the Dalek with wide eyes, "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know that the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

He walked foward and put his face nearly against the Daleks glass container. "And I thought you had ran out of ways to make me sick," the Doctor spat, "but hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?"

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

A circular hole in the floor opened up between Amy's and Rory's feet. It showed a snow covered planet surrounded by a plasma blue orb. The Doctor and Jenny walked back down to look at the hole beside Amy and Rory.

"The asylum," and red haired girl said, if it wasn't for the Dalek eyestalk coming out of her forehead she would have been a pretty girl, "it occupied the entire planet. Right to the core."

The four family members and the redhead all stared down at the planet through the Dalek sized hole in the ground.

"How many Daleks are in there," asked Jenny.

"A count has not been made," answered the redhead, "millions, certainly."

"All of them alive?," the Doctor added.

"The asylum is fully automated, supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Asked Amy hopefully.

"Daleks are always armed."

"What color?" Everyone looked at Rory with a stupid look. Did he really just ask that? "What," he added defensively, "all the good questions were taken!"

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum."

Loud classical music started echoing throughout the room and the Doctor put his hands up in the air and swayed from side to side.

"What is the noise?," a Dalek roared furiously, "Explain."

"It's me," the Doctor answered with a large grin.

"Sorry what?," Rory input unbelievably at the Doctor.

"It's me playing the triangle. Well I got buried in the mix."

Jenny walked up to the podium that the Dalek had transmitted the music from, "someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?"

The Doctor walked over beside Jenny, "Good job Jenny, top of the class." He then used his sonic on the podium and started to talk into it, "Hello, Hello com? Hello? Come in, come in com."

"Hello," a sweet, soft, caring voice came from the other side of the com, "Yes, yes. Sorry, do you read me?"

"Yes," Jenny answered, "we read you loud and clear."

"Identify yourself and report your status," the Doctor demanded, winking at his daughter.

"Hello," the enthusiastic, youthful voice answered, "Are you real? Are you two actually properly real."

"No," Jenny answered sarcastically, "your crazy. Yes, we are actually properly real."

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertain manager of Starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere," Oswin paused for a second to think of the right word, "Not nice. I've been here a year, rest of the crews missing. My provisions good but keen to move on."

"A year," the Doctor asked sympathetically, "Are you ok? Are you... under attack?"

"Some local life forms," Oswin answered, "Been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those life forms are?," Jenny asked, matching her dad's apologetic tone.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one ya."

In a low voice the Doctor asked, "what have you been doing against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflé's."

"Soufflé's. Against the Daleks. Where do you get the milk?" the Doctor said in an excited tone.

Jenny looked at her dad and rolled her eyes, "You have a wife remember? Stop flirting.

The Doctor's face flushed with red, "I'm not flirting. Just, soufflé's, against the Daleks."

This time Amy joined in on the conversation, "If you cheat on my daughter I'll kill you time boy."

"You travel with you in-laws," Oswin said surprised, "Never seen that before. And no flirting if your married. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

The same Dalek roared up, interrupting the conversation, "THIS CONVERSATION IS IRRELEVANT!"

"No it isn't," the Doctor yelled back, letting go of the coms button on the podium. He was now yelling, which sort of scared Jenny. She had never really seen her father this angry in his last incarnation, "Because if a star liner has crashed into your asylum, and someone has got in. And if someone has got in, that means everything can get out."

"A tsunami of insane Daleks," said Jenny with an attitude and placing her hand on her hip, "even you don't want that."

"THE ASYLUM MUST BE CLENSED," screamed the Dalek.

"Then why is it still here?," asked Jenny, "you have enough fire power on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

The redhead from earlier walked closer to the Doctor and Jenny, "The force field is impenetrable."

"Turn it off," the Doctor demanded sharply.

"It can only be turned off from within The Asylum."

Jenny scoffed, "Who's retarded idea was that."

Her grandfather agreed, "she is right, that is sort of impractical."

"A small task force can penetrate the force field," the Doctor said, "send in a couple of Daleks." The Doctor walked halfway to Rory and Amy, then turned around. "Oh," he said, proudly clapping, "Oh that's good, thats brilliant."

"What's brilliant?," Amy asked to Jenny, but Jenny just shrugged, she had no clue.

"Your all too scared to go down there," the Doctor said walking up face to face with the Dalek again, "not one of you will go. So tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"THE PREDATOR OF THE DALEKS WILL BE DEPLOYED!"

"The Daleks don't have a predator," said Jenny, "and even if you did why would they help you."

This time it was the Dalek in the glass tube that spoke, "Because you will have no other means of escape."

"May I clarify," added the red-head kindly, "The Predator is the Dalek's name for your father."

"Me," the Doctor said louder, "Me?"

Two other Dalek-human hybrid walked over to the Doctor and Jenny and put wierd looking wrist bands on them. They looked like a watch with a Dalek eye for a face.

"You will need this," said the redhead, "It will protect you from the nano-cloud."

"The nano-what?" Asked Jenny and her father simultaneously.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the scarce of the transition. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire us at a planet?," Jenny asked skeptically, "we are fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

Rory looked at her, "to be fair that is slightly our M.O."

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing my daughter at a planet!," the Doctor whined.

"What do you want with us?," asked Amy with the same attitude as Jenny had earlier.

"IT IS KNOWN THAT THE DOCTOR NEEDS COMPANIONS!"

"Oh brilliant," Rory moaned, "good-o!"

"Don't worry, "the Doctor said to the in-laws, "don't be scared. We will make through this I promise."

"Scared," Amy said confidently, "Who's scared? Geronimo."

The Doctor gave out a proud laugh, but it was cut shot by a dalek-human henchman pushing the Doctor into the gravity beam that fired him at the asylum.

"Alonz-y," Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs as she was pushed into the gravity beam. Amy, the Doctor, and Jenny all fell the same way, but Rory was upside down. "Wrong way up! Wrong way up!," he yelled frantically.

The next thing Jenny knew she was laying on the cold, hard ground. She could feel a puddle of water seeping through her trench coat. Where was she? There was also another feeling, a radiating warmth coming from beside her. Her eyes ever so slowly blinked open. It was dark, she looked around her eyes finally adjusting to the faint orange light. She looked to the other side of her and saw her grandfather, Rory, huddled up beside her. She got up and looked around a bit, the two of them seemed to be surrounded by disabled daleks.

"Rory," she said quietly, afraid of waking the daleks, "Rory it's me Jenny. Get up." Rory's eyes blinked open as he came to see his new granddaughter towering over him.

"Where are we?," he questioned getting up and standing beside his daughter.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but wherever we are, it doesn't look good." She looked around, that was an understatement. They were surrounded by daleks, who reeked of dust and mold, and water was draining from the roof onto the floor. Rory took a flashlight out of his pocket and handed it to her. This should help.

Rory and Jenny wandered around for a bit, inspecting daleks. Rory went up to a certain one that had a crack in its exterior. Gently, he turned the dalek's head to face towards him.

"Careful," warned Jenny, "I don't like this." Her warning was too late, the dalek's head turned back into place. Rory slowly backed away, careful not to make any noise, but he accidentally kicked a piece of scrap metal making a loud clanking noise. The dalek's eye dimmed into a bright blue light.

"Shh..." Rory hushed silently to the dalek.

"E-E-E-E-E-E-EX," the dalek forcefully moaned.

"What?" Rory questioned more confused than scared.

"We should really get out of here Rory."

"E-E-E-E-E-EX..."

"You mean those things?," Rory asked, gesturing to the round, ball like structure attached to the dalek's exterior, "I don't - I don't know what you want. Those things, are they eggs?" He picked one up off the ground and held it out to the dalek, "do you want this?"

"I really think we should leave Rory."

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!


	3. Asylum of the Doctor Part Three

Both Rory and his granddaughter's eyes widened. Rory dropped the small metal orb that he was holding out to the Dalek.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek repeated. Now other Daleks woke up and started chanting along with the first. A Dalek shot a laser right between Rory and Jenny. Thank god the Daleks targeting system was still rebooting or they would've already been dead. Jenny grabbed Rory's hand and together, they took off running through Daleks and dodging lasers. Another Dalek shot at them and in one synchronized movement, they dive rolled out of the way.

"Run!," Oswin's voice came over the intercom, "The door at the end, run for it! They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end, just run!" Daleks fired at them as Jenny and Rory made for the closing door. Rory slid under it with a run, then Jenny did the same.

Rory sat hyperventilating at the opposite end of the door. Personally, Jenny and him were just happy to have a barrier between them and a horde of insane Daleks.

"So what do you call you," came Oswin's voice echoing through the speakers.

"Umm, I can't remember," said Rory still breathing heavily.

"Rory," answered Jenny rolling her eyes, "and I'm Jenny."

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory. Actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful."

Jenny, couldn't help but to laugh at that. Whoever this Oswin girl was, Jenny knew that they were going to be great friends. Maybe, her dad would let Oswin travel with them.

Jenny and Rory could still hear the Dalek's raspy hateful voice through the metal door.

"Anytime you want to start flirting again is fine by me," said Rory to Oswin.

Oswin directed Jenny and Rory through systems of hallways, till finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey there beaky boy," said Oswin in a flirtatious voice.

Jenny smirked, "He does have a big nose, doesn't he?"

Rory rolled his eyes, "If its a straight choice i prefer Nina."

"Loving this," exclaimed Oswin mildly, "The Nose and the Chin. You two could fence."

Jenny laughed again, "You know granddad, I'm really getting to like her."

"There's a door behind you," said Oswin as a door slid open, "In there, quickly. Ok your safe now. Pop your shirts off quick as you can."

"Why?," asked Rory who was already taking off his jacket. Jenny knew it was just another joke.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Rory rolled his eyes. They were safe from the looks of it. In the middle of the room sat a transmat.

"Oswin, there's a transmat in here," Jenny said, "why haven't you came in here and teleported yourself out?"

"Too many Daleks. And even if did get there its a short range transmat, where would I go?"

A large quake shook the ground.

"Did you feel that Oswin," asked Jenny.

"Ya, I felt it."

"What was that," asked Rory, "that was close."

"I don't know."

Jenny ran out of the room down a corridor to see the bottom halves of Daleks all around. Their tops had all been disintegrated. Out of the smoke and ashes, emerged the Doctor carrying an unconscious Amy.

"Who killed all the Dalek's," asked Rory, who had just enter entered the room.

"Guess," said Jenny pointing to her father.

Jenny's father and grandfather sat over her grandmother comforting her as he got up. Jenny herself was making sure the transmat was all in good condition for their escape.

"It's me," said Rory, "do you remember me?"

Amy's hand swept through the air with speed and connected with Rory's face with a loud clap.

"She remembers me," said Rory who was still partially stunned from the blow.

"Same old Amy," said the Doctor relieved.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?," asked Oswin concerned, "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well," said Amy getting off the floor, "somebody has never been to Scotland."

"What about you, Oswin," asked the Doctor at an 2000 word per minute pace, "how come your okay? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

"Clever of you," said the Doctor.

"This place," Jenny input now looking up from her work on the transmat, "the Daleks said that it was fully-automated. Look at it though, it's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and, well not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship, Hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you Oswin?" The Doctor was now face to with the security camera, "The soufflés, where do you get the milk? Seriously is no one else wondering?"

"No," said Rory still checking on his ex-wife, "no, frankly, no. Twice."

Jenny got what the Doctor was getting at, but they had much bigger problems right now.

"So Doctor," said Oswin mildly, "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the "Predator"?"

"I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan?"

"You've got a plan?"

"We're all ears," said Rory skeptically.

It was then that Jenny and Amy had some sort of psychic episode and said the same thing at the same time, "There's a nose joke going, if someone wants to pick that one off." Jenny and her granddaughter laughed a little bit but were forced to stop due to the magnitude of the situation.

The Doctor started to recite his plan, "In no particular order: Neutralize all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin, escape from this planet, and fix Amy and Rory's marriage."

"Ok, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?"

Jenny was about to interfere, but then thought better of it. Amy and Rory obviously were great for each other, you could see it in their eyes that they cared for each other. Why couldn't they see it? Then Jenny had another psychic moment, but this time with her dad.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," the two said frantically and at the exact same time.

"Yes, got it on the sensors. And seriously, Jenny, you really need to stop doing that. It's sort of creepy."

Jenny didn't even take note of Oswin's statement, but kept on speaking directly along with her father in perfect sync, "the asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for us to turn it off. Soon as we do, they will burn this whole world and us with it. So Oswin, my question is this: How fast can you drop the force field?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this, which my daughter has been so kindly working on for me..."

"Ummm...," Rory interrupted, "I didn't hear you ask her to work on the teleport."

"Neither did I," this time Amy joining in.

"Nor I," this time Oswin.

The Doctor grew a huge childish smile and hit his Sonic screwdriver on the side of his head, "I did it in my noodle!"

"Low psychic link," Oswin guessed, "but I didn't think humans could gain that kind of link."

"Humans can't," Informed Jenny.

"Oh right you guys are Time-Lords. I forgot."

Jenny put her face close up to the Dalek security camera, "how did you know..."

"All here in the database. But seriously why would I disable the force field?"

"Because as I was explaining before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED," he shouted over his shoulder to Amy and Rory, "This is a teleport, right?"

"Ya internal use only."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, turned to his daughter and hugged her tight "Oh we are brilliant! Jenny has been boosting the power for me! Now once the force field is down, we can use this to beam us right off this planet!"

"But when you said that when the force field is down the Daleks will blow us up."

"We'll have to be quick, yes," the Doctor responded.

"Fine we'll be quick," Amy complained, "but where do we beam to?"

This time Jenny cut in, "They only place within range, the Dalek ship."

"So this is the kind of escape where we survive about four seconds longer?"

"All you guys do is complain. You are starting to remind me of actual grandparents."

"Watch your tone, missy," Amy scorned playfully.

"Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?," the Doctor asked.

"I can do it from here," Oswin responded, "as soon as you come and get me."

"Why don't you just drop the forcefield and come to us?" Asked Jenny.

"You don't trust us," the Doctor added.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"No idea never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me."

"This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory reminded.

"Yeah, kinda why I'm anxious to leave. You should come up and see me sometime."

Oswin leaned back in her chair. She was going to leave this place finally. No more Daleks, no more soufflés, just the Doctor and Jenny, in the TARDIS, and of course the Ponds.

The Doctor crept around the corner, holding Jenny's hand tight. The angry roar of Daleks echoed off the rusted metal walls.

Jenny concentrated hard, if she concentrated enough she could send a psychic message to her father, "Why didn't you just tell the Ponds that we don't need our bracelet things?"

"Because that wouldn't have fixed their marriage."

They crept up the small eery corridors and turned the corner to see a another hallway followed by two more. Finally, after following the maze of creepy dark tunnels, they contacted Oswin.

"Oswin, I think we are close," the Doctor said cautious not to be heard by any Daleks.

"You are!" Came a mildly cheery voice over the intercom, "less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news."

"What about the bad," Jenny asked hoping it wasn't that bad of news.

"You're about to pass through intensive care."

A metal cage like door slowly lid open to reveal a destroyed room filled by blue-green lighting. Slowly, gripping her fathers hand for dear life, Jenny crept into the room. Filling the room were Daleks, all trapped in cages and chained up. Their disabled eyestalks bathed in a blue green glow.

"What are they all doing here?," whispered Jenny trying not to wake the monsters.

"Survivors of particular wars: Spiridon, Kanval, Aridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ring any bells."

"All of them," the Doctor answered solemnly. He had a deep look in his eye, like years of sadness and sorrow and hurt were all flooding back.

"Yeah, how?" Oswin asked.

"These are the Daleks that survived me."

"DOC-TOR!," one Dalek rang out breaking the silence. Soon every Dalek in intensive care was chanting the same thing, "DOCTOR!"

"Thats weird," said Oswin startled, "those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Door!," exclaimed the Doctor as Jenny and him ran over to it, "but it won't open." The Doctor started scanning over it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Hang on. Uh-" Oswin said.

Daleks started breaking out of their chains and began to move. Towards the Doctor and Jenny.

"Stand back," Jenny yelled stepping in front of her father and pulling out a small... Banana. "Why in gods name do I have a banana in my pocket? where did my gun go?"

"Sorry," the Doctor said handing Jenny her pistol and taking back the banana, "I swapped them out earlier! I don't like guns!" As the Daleks quickly grew closer, Jenny unloaded an entire clip into them. No effect. "Oswin hurry up!,"

"I can't open it!"

"Oswin get this door open!," the Doctor yelled in a panic.

Jenny grabbed on to her fathers hand tighter. They had just found each other, there was no way in hell she was loosing him again. Then something surprising happened, they stopped. The Daleks, only seconds away from exterminating the Doctor and Jenny just froze. Then they all went back to their resting place and powered down.

"Oh, that is cool," said Clara over the intercom, "tell me I'm cool chin boy."

"What?" the Doctor asked confused, "what did you do?"

"Well the Daleks, they have a sort of hive mind. Well, they don't but they have a sort of telepathic web."

"The pathweb yes," confirmed Jenny.

"I hacked into it and did a master delete on any information connected to the Doctor."

"But you made them forget me?"

"Good, huh? And here comes the door."

"I tried hacking into the pathweb even I couldn't do it."

"Neither could I and I tried a lot," added Jenny.

"Well come meet the girl who can."

The Doctor and Jenny turned to see the impossible. No, it couldn't be. "Jenny go back to the transmat and stay with Amy and Rory," her father said telepathically.

"But-"

"Jenny, please. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for her now."

Jenny sat there frozen to the spot staring at the Dalek in front of them. Oswin was a Dalek. Somehow, Oswin, the girl with the sweet, soft, caring voice, the girl who saved them, was a Dalek. How was it possible?

"Jenny, please!" Her dad said almost mentally sobbing.

"Ok, dad."

Jenny spun on her heals and returned to the transmat beam.

A huge explosion rung off in the distance as Jenny ran through the door to be greater by her grandparents.

"Where is my son-in-law?," asked Amy.

"He sent me ahead."

"And what about Oswin?," questioned Rory.

Jenny just shook her head somberly. Amy and Rory both understood, they had lost plenty of people before. Amy took up Jenny in her arms and hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry."

"Ya," Jenny said, her legs barely supporting her body weight, "me too."

"How long do we wait for him?," asked Rory who was holding the transmat controller.

"The rest of our lives," responded Amy. She then let go of Jenny, and kissed Rory.

The Doctor ran into the room and was immediately followed by the shout of an explosion.

"Ok we're good lets go," he said hoping on the transmat, "for the love of Raxacoricofallapatorius stop kissing and teleport us out of here!"

Finally, Jenny got tired of waiting and took and pressed the button herself.

"Where are we?," Jenny asked, still disoriented from the teleport.

"The TARDIS it stands for..."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Yeah I know that bit. But Jack described the interior as less," Jenny paused to think of the correct word.

"Fun, exotic, awesome?"

"Colorful."

"Well it was that oh and one sec," the Doctor ran over to the console and pressed in a few buttons, then spoke into the microphone. "You know, you guys really should have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports is I have really good aim - pinpoint accurate in fact. Or to put it another way," the Doctor ran out of the console room and stuck his head out the door, "suckers."

Jenny could hear a few muffled words from a Dalek an then her dad spoke again, "It's me! You know me, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. The Predator." A few more muffled words from the Daleks and then, "DOCTOR WHO?! DOCTOR WHO?! DOCTOR WHO?!" It was chanted by every Dalek in the room. Hundreds, if not thousands all asking the same question, doctor who?

"Oh Oswin. You did it to them all. You beauty," she heard her dad say. He leaned into the TARDIS and then leaned out again, "Fellas, your never going to stop asking." With that he popped back into the control room and dropped Amy and Rory back at there apartment. After they said they're farewells to the Ponds, the Doctor parked the TARDIS in the time vortex.

"So Jenny where do you wanna go first," the Doctor, "Ancient Rome, the planet Midnight? Actually no not planet Midnight, its rubbish. But anywhere else you want to go and I'll take you there?"

"Anywhere?"

"Almost anywhere."

"How about Earth, 2061 I need to tell captain Jack where I am going to be."

"Fair enough. But why do you have to choose a boring place to go first?," the Doctor moaned. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at all the way he resembled a three year old. The Doctor put in the coordinates for Earth 2061, then pulled the final lever. With that Jenny and the Doctor were off on there first adventure.


	4. Interlude 1

**A/n: This Interlude will be really short. Sorry for that. Also I have a few idea as for another fan fiction. What if the 11th Doctor Ganger actually somehow made it out of the factory alive before it got blown to bits? I think its a good idea. Any idea on who should play Jenny's next regeneration. She's not regenerating any time soon. Well actually I don't know when she is going to regenerate, and you aren't going to know either untill she actually regenerates. You aren't getting a heads up. But anyways, I just wanna be prepared for when she does. Please make recommendations, I'm up for any gender or age group, as long as shes older that 12 and younger than 65.**

* * *

Inside the TARDIS control room, the Doctor and Jenny were running around the console frantically.

"Hit the stabilizers, dad!"

"For the last time, they aren't called stabilizers anymore. I have officially renamed them boringers!"

"What ever the heck you call them doesn't matter. Just use them."

"No!"

"It would make this trip one hundred times easier! Maybe we won't overshoot the time period for the sixth time if you use the stabili-"

The Doctor gave his daughter a what-did-I-tell-you look.

"I mean the boringers."

He now gave Jenny an approving smile. He was going to speak, but he was then interrupted by the usual grinding of the TARDIS engines.

"We've landed!," the Doctor squealed like a little girl. Jenny ran to the TARDIS doors and swung them open.

"You've done it," she scoffed in shock, "you have actually got us to Earth in the year 2061. I don't believe it."

"I told you I'd get us here," the Doctor said walking up beside Jenny and putting his arm around her.

"It only took you five tries," she laughed putting her head into his chest.

They had only been together for about a week, but it had been the best week of Jenny's life. In that week alone, they had stopped an assassination attempt on the Queen Elizabeth the tenth, met an old friend of the Doctor named Victoria Waterfield, and stopped to have tea with Winston Churchill.

"It's cold out here Jenny, go to the TARDIS wardrobe and get a coat on," the now overprotective father commanded.

"But dad-"

"No buts, go and get a coat."

Jenny let off a sigh before walking back into the TARDIS, finding the wardrobe, and grabbing a coat. She returned out with a baby blue coat that did enough to complement her eyes.

"You look amazing," he said with his usual twelve-year-old grin.

"I know," she taunted walking past him.

"Oh I need to put a coat on too," the Doctor exclaimed running back into the TARDIS. Jenny looked up to the sky, it was filled with dark clouds. Then, suddenly, a single snowflake fell down and landed on her nose. Soon more and more snowflakes started to fall down and gently tickle her face.

"Hey, it's snowing! I love the snow," she heard her dad say. She looked down to see what type of crazy thing he was wearing now. He was wearing a crazy rainbow colored suit, under it was a vest that was covered in question marks. That covered up his normal old teacher style attire. That was all masked by a multicolored scarf that hung down to the floor.

"What in gods name are-," she paused for a brief moment, "actually I don't want to know."

"So where will we find Jack," the Doctor questioned while getting awkward looks from passing civilians.

"It depends," Jenny stated, "depending on what time it is, either the bar or the hotel."

"It's about tennish."

"To the bar it is then!"

Jenny took a seat at the bar beside an unconscious Captain Jack Harkness.

"How long has he been here?," Jenny asked the bartender, a young man with scraggly blonde hair.

"About three, maybe four days," the bartender answered, "he might as well have been mainlining scotch for four days straight. That man can hold his liquor."

"That he can," Jenny laughed. She then turned to Captain Jack and gently waking him up, "Captain, it's me Jenny."

The first thing to come of Jack's mouth was unintelligible gibberish. After that his words made a little bit more sense, "Jenny did you find your father?"

"Yeah, he's outside. He refused to come into the bar. I'm going to be traveling with him for a while. You should come see him before we leave."

Jack picked his head up off the counter, "I don't think I should, not in this state anyways. I'm only half sure I'd be able to make it to the door. But send him my best of luck."

"I will," Jenny assured him, getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Jen," Jack called from his seat. Jenny spun around just in time to catch Jack's squareness gun.

"I can't except this Jack."

"Like hell you can't."

"Thanks Jack," she said pocketing the gun and leaving the building.

"Does he know," questioned the Doctor, still wearing his outrageous cold weather attire.

"He knows," Jenny assured him.

That night Jenny had a very strange dream. She was back on Messaline. Donna, the tenth version of her dad, and Jenny were all walking when Jenny hears a familiar voice. A sweet, soft, caring voice swept through the air causing the hair on the back of Jenny's neck to raise. She turned her head towards where she heard the voice to see a young lady. The woman was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that fell down gracefully, and eyes that would melt a person. Then she recognized the voice, it was Oswin's.

Jenny awoke from her dream with a jump. She could feel her hair still standing up on the back of her neck. Why did she have that dream? Was it just pure shock from Oswin being a Dalek? There was no possible way Oswin could have been on Messaline. Soon, she put those thoughts to rest and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Part One

**A/n: Just to warn you so you don't hate me when it actually happens, the ending of this season will not change greatly. Well let me rephrase that, the Ponds will still make their exit. I know it is extremely sad, yes. However, this is really just the prequel to my next series, which is titled "The Smiths and the Impossible Girl."**

* * *

Egypt 1334 B.C.

"Bye then," the Doctor said grabbing Jenny's hand and headed back to the TARDIS, "Lovely meeting you sorry about the-"

Queen Nefertiti spun him around and pinned him against the locked TARDIS doors.

"You think I'd just let you leave," Queen Nefertiti asked stroking the Doctors hair aside, "after all we've just been through?"

"Look I'm sure my dad is flattered," Jenny said helping her dad out in this clearly uncomfortable situation, "however, he's sort of married." A honking went off causing the Doctor to duck out of Nefertiti's grasp.

"Well that is interesting," he said examining the flip phone that Martha Jones had given him so long ago.

"What is," asked Jenny and Nefertiti at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he lied quickly, "Ooh never been there."

Jenny unlocked the TARDIS with her key and pushed the Doctor and Nefertiti in.

The year 2367 A.D.

The small Indian soldier showed the Doctor, Jenny, and queen Nefertiti an electronic hologram of an unknown spaceship plummeting towards Earth

"Craft size: Approximately ten million square kilometers."

"A ship the size of Canada coming at us very fast," the Doctor said brainstorming.

Jenny asked, "Any signs of life?"

"We sent up a drone. It took these readings."

"Crikey Charlie!," the Doctor said running off from the console and leaning on Jenny, "look at that, Jenny. I know someone who'd love to have a look at that. And the Ponds mustn't forget the Ponds, Jenny."

"You mean Amy and Rory. I haven't seen them in ages."

"Indeed."

"Can you communicate with this craft?," asked Queen Nefertiti.

"She's with us, " said Jenny.

"Good question by the way Nefi," exclaimed the Doctor.

"No," the Indian soldier responded, "No responses on any channel in any recognized language. If it comes within ten thousand kilometers of the Earth, we send up missiles."

"Don't worry," Jenny smirked, "it won't come to that. How long 'till the ship gets that close?"

"Six hours, nineteen minutes."

"Back to the TARDIS it is then," said Jenny grabbing Nefi and her Dad's hand, "Dad, let's go get that friend you talked about. We're going to need some help with this one."

African Plains, 1902 A.D.

"More stew?," the Doctor asked the middle aged man that Jenny had never seen before. The Doctor was still holding on to Jenny's hand. "Overprotective fathers," Jenny gave a mental sigh.

"Where have you been man?," the middle aged man whined, "Seven Months. You said you were popping out for licorice. I had two very disappointed dancers on my hand. Not that I couldn't manage. Riddell, by the way and you are?"

"Jenny, I'm his daughter. Pleasure to meet you."

"Riddell, listen," the Doctor interrupted, "I found, well something."

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Riddell said quickly, "I shan't fall for that again."

The Doctor looked around as they sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Ok what is it?" Riddell asked out of curiosity.

"I have no idea," the Doctor stated, "would you like to find out?"

The Pond's Residence, 2013 A.D.

"I think it's the fitting," Brian Williams stated to Rory Williams.

"It's not the fitting," said Rory to his father, "it just needs a new bulb."

"Your shaking the ladder," exclaimed Brian mildly.

"Sorry."

"We don't want another loft incident."

"How's my side Brian," asked Amy Pond to her father-in-law.

"Perfect as ever Amy."

"Thank you, Brian." Amy then shot a slight grin at her husband who was childishly mocking his father.

Soon Rory heard something, a familiar noise like two scraps of metal being grinder together. Not now, this couldn't happen now. Not while his dad was here. Rory and his wife shot each other worried glances.

"Not here, not now," whispered Rory.

"Did you leave the back door open?," asked Brian oblivious to the noises actually origin.

"What is he doing?," asked Rory louder this time.

"I'm gunna kill him," said Amy in a fiery tone.

Soon, the familiar orange glow of the TARDIS materialized around the Trio.

"You weren't busy were you?" asked the Doctor running around the TARDIS, putting in settings for the trip, "and even if you were probably wasn't as interesting in this."

"Hi, Amy. Hi, Rory," Jenny greeted the two by going up to them and hugging them both, "Hi, ummm. Amy, Rory, did my dad just materialized the TARDIS around your housekeeper?"

"Actually, I'm Rory's dad," Brian said confused, "where am I?"

"TARDIS," Amy explained, "it stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"Everybody grab a torch," the Doctor said, opening a compartment on the TARDIS console.

Soon everyone including Brian, was walking out of the TARDIS' wooden doors.

"Spiders," the Doctor said, examining a spider web, "you don't normally get spiders in space."

"Don't move," said the Doctor spinning around and walking up to Brian, "Do you really think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't notice? How did you get aboard eh?"

"Umm dad," Jenny said trying to stop her dad.

"Not now, Jenny," the Doctor shrugged her off, "How did you get aboard, transmat? Who sent you?"

"Umm dad," Jenny interrupted again, "thats Rory's dad."

"Well frankly, that's outrageous," complained the Doctor.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"You think you can just bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a taxi service."

"You materialized around us!," Rory argued loudly.

"Oh, well," the Doctor said turning to Brian and shaking his hand, "hello Brian! How are you? Nice to meet you! Welcome, this is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes! Come on then, everyone."

Jenny followed her dad and Amy into a long stretching hallway. Spider webs covered every arch.

"Okay, where are we, what is that noise? And hello, ten months."

"Orbiting the Earth," the Doctor answered.

"Orbiting?," Jenny snorted, "more like plummeting towards the Earth at one hundred thousand kilometers per hour."

"Well true," said the Doctor, "Don't know. And Hello Pond! Ten months." He turned to Amy and hugged her quickly and turned back towards the end of the hallway. "Time flies, never understood that phrase. This is Nefi, this is Riddell, they're with Jenny and I."

"With you?," Amy asked, "with you? Are they the new us? Is that why we haven't seen you two?"

"Of course not," Jenny said surprised that she thought that anyone could replace the Ponds, "We couldn't replace you! Your my grandparents for God's sake."

Suddenly there was a clang and a whirring noise. The Doctor, Jenny, Amy, Rory, Brian, Nefi, and Riddell all turned their torches towards the end of the hall. An alarm started blaring and a menacing door opened up. What stepped out of it was, Impossible, to say the least.

"Run," the Doctor said in lack of words.

Everyone did as they were told, except for Jenny. She stayed right where she was.

"Doctor, Jenny!" Amy called from behind them.

"I know," the Doctor said with wide eyes, "Dinosaurs, on a spaceship!"

Amy ran back for them and grabbed one of each of their hands in hers. Then together they jolted off down the corridor.

The seven raced down the dark and dusty hall in a dead on sprint, still being tailed by a pair of dinosaurs.

"In here," yelled Jenny stepping into a side room.

Crashing with each step, both beasts stumbled past the group, oblivious to their presence. Riddell took out a large metallic knife and twirled it in his fingers.

"I can take one of them with a short blow to the throat."

"We've just found dinosaurs in space, and you want to kill them?," asked Jenny in disbelief.

"It's either us or them."

The two dinosaurs crashed by, slamming their tails against anything they could. The group stepped out into the hall to watch the dinosaurs as they walked away.

"Okay so how," asked Rory in a hushed voice, "and whose ship?"

"I don't know yet," said Jenny.

The Doctor said, "well there's so much to discover. Imagine how much wiser we'll all be by the end of all this."

"I'm sorry," Brian cut in, "but did you say that dinosaurs are flying a space ship?"

"Of course not Brian, that would be ridiculous," Jenny's father answered, "They're probably just passengers. Oh and did I mention missiles?"

"Missiles!"

"Didn't want to worry you."

"Your really bad at making people not worry," Jenny telepathically told her father.

"Am not!"

"Ya, really bad."

"Maybe just a little bad."

"No really bad."

"Hey look at that terminal over there," the Doctor stated out loud.

The group went over to the dust and cobweb covered terminal. After wiping the cobwebs off of the terminal with his hand, and then wiping his hand on Brian's shirt, the Doctor used his Sonic screwdriver on it to power it up.

"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?," Amy asked while examining a large scratch mark on the wall.

"Oh well done whoever you are," the Doctor praised to the machine. Brian, Jenny, and Rory were all leaning over his shoulder watching the console.

"Computer, We are looking for the engines," Jenny commanded. The terminal did a scan and showed Jenny and the other three where the engines were with a small on screen diagram.

"Oh that is brilliant," the Doctor continued praising the ship.

"Different sections have different engines, right?," Jenny looked at her father who nodded impressed that she was able to tell all this, "that means this right here is the primary cluster. Computer we need to get to the engine rooms."

As soon as she said that, a blinding white-yellow light came accompanied by a zapping noise. The lights slowly started to dim. Jenny could now feel something wet and gritty under her toes. Sand.

"We're outside!, cried Brian, "We're on a beach!"

She and her father looked around as Rory and Brian did the same.

"Must've teleported," Jenny said.

"Teleports," spat the Doctor, "I hate teleports. Must have acted on Jenny's  
voice."

"Oh, yes well, thank you Arthur C. Clarke. Teleports, obviously. I mean, we're on a spaceship with dinosaurs," Brian just kept rambling on in a confused fit of anger, "why wouldn't there be a teleport? In fact why don't we just, teleport now?!"

Jenny figured that Brian was handling this considerably well. In the last ten minutes he had discovered that time travel was possible, met two aliens, gotten chased by two stegosaurus', and teleported to god knows where. He had the right to be a little bit angry.

"Is he alright?," the Doctor asked Rory as Brian went off mumbling to himself.

"No, he hates traveling. It makes him anxious. He only goes to the paper shop and golf."

"Then why did you bring him?"

Jenny chuckled to herself. She had been with the Doctor for three months already and she knew he could a bit childish at times, well maybe really childish all the time. But the Doctor was never this ignorant.

"I didn't!," Rory yelled in frustration, "why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?"

Brian came back and he was angry. "Tell me where we are now," he demanded fiercely.

Rory was about to answer, but the Doctor stuck his tongue out like a dog which made Rory stop and question what it was he was doing. Jenny couldn't hold it in any longer. She bent over in a fit of laughter.

"Wha's Wong wit oo?," the Doctor asked her with his tounge still sticking out.

"Nothing," she assured him after a good thirty seconds of laughing, "I just love you so much."

The Doctor pulled his tongue back in his mouth, "well it's not Earth. Doesn't taste right. Too metallic."

"Is that a Kestrel?," Brian asked pointing into the air.

"I do hope so!," responded the Doctor.

"The beach is humming," reported Rory. He was down oh his knees sinking his hands into the sand.

"Yeah it is," Jenny agreed.

"Well don't just stand there you two," the Doctor told Rory and Brian, "Dig! Jenny and I are going to look at rocks. Love a rock."

"Actually," Jenny admitted telepathically, "Rocks sound boring. I'd rather just help them dig."

"Rocks are not boring! You can do lots of things with rocks. You can skip them, paint them, sit on them."

"You just want some quality father and daughter time, don't you?"

"No. Not at all! Maybe, a little. Yes."

"Okay then, I'll come with you to look at rocks."

The Doctor and his daughter started to walk off forward inland. The Doctor looked at his daughter. She was still wearing her original army boots that had the bottom of her blue skinny jeans tucked into them. She also had a cyan colored shirt under Captain Jack's vintage World War Two coat. He liked it when she wore that color, it brought out the blue in her eyes. Her blonde hair, blew back and danced in the gusting winds.

"So what do you think about this whole dinosaur thing," the Doctor asked his daughter.

"Exciting," she answered with a wishful look in his eye, "I mean we have done some exciting things in the past, but we are being hunted by dinosaurs while on a spaceship that is plummeting towards the Earth."

"It is exciting isn't it?"

"Dad?," Jenny asked with a now serious tone, "I keep on meaning to ask you this, but I'm afraid of the answer. What happened to Donna?"

The Doctor looked down into his daughters eyes. Jenny had seen that look in his eye before. It was as if nine hundred years of pain and loss were flooding through his mind all at once, consuming him in sadness.

"She's alive," he stated in a hushed tone.

"But?"

"But I had to wipe her memory to keep her alive. If she remembers me, or you, or anything of her travels for even a second, her mind will burn up and die."

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't know."

"It's ok Jenny."

The two hugged tightly. Jenny reached into her fathers coat pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"When do I get one of these?," she asked eager to change the subject to something less depressing.

"Doctor," came Rory shouting, from behind them. Rory ran up to Jenny and the Doctor, Brian soon followed. "Doctor, there is metal under this beach!"

"Jenny," the Doctor said at his fivethousand-kilometer-per-hour pace, "Pop quiz. We are on a beach, but there's something odd. There's metal under the beach. Any suggestions."

Jenny scoffed in disbelief. What a silly question. "It's obvious, isn't it? Hydrogenerators."

"Hydrogenerators?," Brian asked in confusion. His question was in vein however as Jenny, the Doctor, and Rory where already on there way to a terminal that was built in to a cliff face. Brian quickly ran after them.

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on the the terminal already by the time Brian arrived.

"Aha," he yelled said grabbing his daughter and kissing her forehead, "Hydrogenerators! You were right! You asked for the engine, and they teleported us here, to the engine room."

"But where outside on a beach," Brian stated.

"Yes dad," Rory explained to his dad, "but the beach is on the ship."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Really, it's not that hard. It's just a spaceship powers by waves."

"Umm, dad?," Jenny interrupted.

"Yes, Jenny?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but- well it might just be my imagination, but I think those are pterodactyls."

The Doctor spun around on his heels. "Yes they are," he confirmed, "and they're coming right towards us. Run!"

The Doctor, grabbing Rory and Brian, sprinted off away from the horde of pterodactyls. Jenny took off just behind them. She chanced a glance backwards.

"I think they're gaining on us," she yelled not at all out of breath from the sprint.

"Noted! Follow me," the Doctor commanded, not out of breath either "I see an opening in the rocks.

A pterodactyl swooped down just behind Jenny. "Get away," She screamed, taking the squareness gun Jack had given her and hitting the prehistoric bird with the butt of it. The pterodactyl let out a ear shattering screech and then flew away. Jenny then ran into the crack in the wall, right behind her other family members.

"Are you all right," asked Brian to his son. Rory had apparently gotten scratched on the shoulder.

"Ya, ya. I'm fine," Rory said.

"What about you, Jenny? You're not hurt are you?," asked the Doctor, taking a stethoscope from his coat pocket and checking her hearts with it.

"Dad, I'm ok," she stated acting a bit annoyed. She wasn't though, not by the least. After two years on her own, she loved to get attention from her father.

"Are sure, because I could-"

"Dad, I'm fine," she reassured him.

He raised an eye brow, "Promise?"

"Promise," Jenny said with a smile.

"Ok then," the Doctor said with a spin and a clap of his hands, "We have two choices. We could take our chances with the pterodactyls, or we could go deeper into this cave. All in favor of the pterodactyl approach say I."

Silence.

"Now all in favor of the cave approach?"

"I," Jenny, her grandfather, and her great grandfather repeated.

"Thud, thud, thud," a crashing sound came from inside the cave. It was rhythmic, like tribal drumbeats.

"We're trapped," said Brian

"Oh really," Jenny said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

"Hold on a minute," said Rory, "that sound is getting closer."

Two menacing robots turned the corner side by side, rubbing against the cold, rock walls. They were bronze, with a jumble if wires connecting the torso to all their limbs. They looked liked something out of a typical old fashion science fiction film.

"We're very cross with you," the one on the left stated. His voice was nasally, well it would have been if he had a nose. It sounded something like a scorning father.

"You will come with us," the other one said. This one sounded like a normal person, only recorded.

"Where?," Asked Jenny.

"To our master."

The two robots led them down a complex route of tunnels and shafts. They must have had the maps hardwired into their hard drive, because even a person with eidetic memory would lose their place in the over complicated system. Finally, the four were led into a large, metal, slide open door. It closed behind them with a loud clank.

"What's the escape plan?," mumbled Brian to Jenny's father.

"Why would we want to escape?," asked the Doctor.

"They have us prisoner," Brian reminded him.

"They're taking us somewhere," Rory cut in, "we might learn from it."

The Doctor pinched of Rory's cheek and shook it, "ah see so clever. I missed you Rory."

"I'm sorry about him," said Jenny shaking her head.

"What if they kill us?," asked Brian.

"Wow, you're just a ball of joy aren't you Brian."

"Ya," continued her dad, "just think ofcalm thoughts."

"Oh my goodness," Brian said, mouth gaping,"Is that a..."

"Triceratops?," Jenny confirmed, "Yeah, I believe it is. They're herbivores though so you can relax."

The grayish green creature stumbled up to the Doctor, who was now crouching down to the triceratops eye level, and let out a roar.

"Rah yourself," mimicked the Doctor, "Hello, cutie pie. Who's a lovely tricey then, eh?" He sat there rubbing the dinosaur on the snout. "Jenny come pet him."

Jenny knelt down beside her father and started to pet the triceratops too. In satisfaction, it rubbed the side of its snout up against Jenny.

"I think he likes you," stated Rory to his granddaughter.

"What's your name then," Jenny asked it.

"What about Tricey?," the Doctor asked

"Ya," Jenny said, "Tricey."

"Hurry up move," the first robot urged.

"Right," said the Doctor spinning around, "take us to your leader."

"Really?," said Rory spinning around.

"Too good to resist."

The Doctor, Jenny, Rory, and Brian were led down another complex system of halls. Tricey stayed behind. Soon they were led to a door. It was blue, and had a criss-crossed pattern on it.

"Love what you've done with the place," said the Doctor, putting his face up close to the door.

"Let him in," a voice came from inside. The door slid open. Carefully, Jenny and her father walked in. The door slammed behind them. There was classical music playing from inside.

"Fantasia in F minor. For four hands," said the Doctor walking foward into the room. There was medical equipment scattered everywhere. Jenny walked around a white curtain to see an old man, laying on a medical bed.

"You know it?," asked the man.

"Know it?," asked the Doctor surprised, "say hello to hands three and four. Schubert kept tickling me to try and put me off. 'Franz the hands'. Oh that takes me back. Well, this is... cozy."

In truth it was anything but, his legs were hooked up to tons of medical equipment. Needles and probes where all poked into his legs, which was covered up by a blanket.

"It is fate you came," stated the man promptly.

"Is it?," asked the Doctor, "I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter Jenny."

"Yes I know," he said, "I'm Solomon."

A blue light came out a quickly scanned the Doctor.

"What was that," the Doctor asked.

"System malfunction," Solomon lied, "ignore it."

"What happened to your legs?," Jenny asked. This Solomon person seemed too shady to trust right now.

"I was attacked," he informed, "three raptors. They cornered me. The robots rescued me, but it was nearly too late."

"Ah yes the robots," the Doctor said, "they're unusual."

"I got them cheap from a concession on Illyria 7. The robots did as best they could with my legs, but you can help so much more."

"Oh a doctor, Doctor. I see. Let's have a look."

Jenny's dad lifted up the blanket and Jenny peered from behind him. Those raptors had screwed his legs up bad. They were all chewed up. bits and pieces of flesh were still missing. At his feet there was no flesh at all.

"They chew through part of the bone in my leg."

"Yeah," Jenny said, "we can see that."

"Can you repair them?"

"If you tell us how you came by so many dinosaurs," responded the Doctor.

"Injure the elder one," Solomon ordered.

"Brian," yelled Jenny, "are you alright?"

"Ya he's fine," responded Rory, "nothing bad just a shock."

"We don't respond well to violence," the Doctor said.

"And I don't like questions," responded Solomon, "You two boarded without my permission. Now, fix me or the next bolt will be fatal."


	6. Dinosaurs on a Spaceship Part Two

**A/n: This chapter we will be seeing a much darker, protective side of the Doctor. Also, just to warn you, I've been in a sort of Christmas mood for the past few weeks, so the next interlude I have will be a Christmas adventure. It will have multiple companions from both new and classic Doctor Who. This includes, but is not limited to: Victoria Waterfield, Amy and Rory (of course), Mickey and Martha, and Ace. I also will be giving Sarah Jane Smith a write off, so beware of the sadness.**

* * *

"How did you get on board Doctor," asked Solomon as the Doctor gathered tools to operate on his legs. Jenny sat on a hard box full of medical supplies that was off to the side.

"Oh I never talk about myself when a gun is pointed at me. Let's talk about you."

"Why is your ship here," Jenny asked bluntly. If her dad wasn't there, Jenny probably would have put a bullet through Solomon's skull by now. Unfortunately that wasn't the Doctor's style.

"I'm transporting it to the Roxbourne Peninsula."

"The commerce colony. You're a trader," the Doctor stated. The Doctor had just started working on Solomon's legs and had already made tremendous progress.

"I search out opportunities for profit across the nine galaxies."

"I've met your type before," Jenny said, "so that light earlier scanned my Dad and tried to identify his worth."

"Your rather smart young lady," Solomon complimented. However, when he complemented, it didn't feel like one. It sent cold shivers down Jenny's spine. Solomon then pressed his remote at a small monitor nearby and it started scanning for the Doctor. Jenny couldn't help to wonder how much her dad was worth. He was over one thousand years old now. He had brought the end of civilizations and seen the end of so much more. Surely he had some worth to him.

No Identification Found.

"Thats my dad," Jenny said smiling childish at her dad, "worthless."

"I most certainly am not!," he said now using some sort of medical drill on Solomon's leg.

Jenny just stuck her tongue out at him.

"All done," he said now helping Solomon up, "Get up very slowly."

"Jenny," Rory called from the gate, "it's your grandmother." He then thought for a moment about what he had said, "Don't tell her a called her a grandmother."

"I won't," reassured Jenny taking the phone and putting to her ear.

"What's up Amy?"

"This is an ark, built by the Silurians. They were looking for another planet."

"I don't assume you know where they went, do you?"

"All I know is they're not on board. There are thousands of stasis pods, but they're all empty."

"Actually, I think I might have figured it out. Got to go Amy, love you, bye."

Without waiting for a response, Jenny hung up. She then walked up to Rory and gave him his phone back.

"Be ready," she told him quietly.

"Dad, this is a Silurian ship," she said through her 'low telepathic link' as Oswin had described it.

"I think I know what happened to them," he responded.

Jenny slowly walked into the room and sat by her dad. The need to kill Solomon was stronger than ever for Jenny now. The Doctor could sense this and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"What did you do to the Silurians?," the Doctor interrogated Solomon in a solemn tone.

"We ejected them. The robots woke them from cryo-sleep a handful at a time, and jettisoned them from the air locks. We must have left a trail of dust and bones."

"Mass genocide," Jenny shuttered to herself. She grabbed her dad's hand a bit tighter.

"Because you wanted the dinosaurs," the doctor stated in a hushed voice.

"Their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal, they let me on board. But, when I saw the cargo, things became more complex." He chuckled when he spoke. Jenny was never the one to shy from a fight, but how could someone laugh at mass genocide.

"Piracy, then genocide," said the Doctor.

"Very emotive words, Doctor."

"Oh, I'm a very emotive man."

"The lizards wouldn't negotiate. I made them a generous offer."

Jenny couldn't help but to cut in. "That doesn't give you the right to kill an entire race of people!," she exploded.

"I feel like your judging me."

"Why Earth? Your on the wrong course."

Solomon looked down at his feet in shame.

"Oh," said the Doctor with a smirk, "you don't know how. Ha ha! Brilliant. You couldn't change the preprogrammed course. Without instructions, the ship defaulted, returned home. Oh, dear. The Silurians out witted you even after you massacred them. So now, your a prisoner on the ship you hijacked."

"Not now you're here," Solomon replied darkly, "you're going to help me to wherever I want to go."

"Little bit of news old man," Jenny said with the same smirk her dad had, "you're being targeted by missiles."

"Get off this ship," the Doctor added, "while you still can." Still holding Jenny's hand, he then started to walk out of the room.

"Do you think I believe that," Solomon called after them, "you just want them for yourself." The Doctor, who was at the door let go of Jenny's hand and returned to the room.

"Don't you ever compare my daughter to your standards," the Doctor said now in Solomon's face squinting, "You can compare me to whatever standard you want. But if you ever, and I mean ever, compare her to your standards, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

The Doctor, then walked out of the door with Jenny. Did that actually just happen? The Doctor had been angry when Jenny was threatened with dangers before, but he had never actually threatened to kill anyone.

"Well don't just stand there Rory," the Doctor commanded to the Pond.

"He wants to see you," said Jenny to the rusty robots.

"Dad up!," Rory said to his dad. Brian did so and then started to pursue the other three down the corridor. They all slid around the corner to see Tricey waiting for them.

"I have an idea," Jenny said to her father telepathically. She took off at a full on sprint. "Allons-y," she yelled, hopping on a stack of boxes and then on to the triceratops' back. She was then followed by her dad, Rory, and then Brian.

"Run like the wind, Tricey," the Doctor yelled.

Nothing happened. A laser then fired right past Jenny's head.

"Hurry, Tricey," Jenny said, "I need you to do this for me." Tricey seemed to respond to this, as he took off running down the corridor. Every one cheered as the Dinosaur sped away from the robots. When it reached the end of the corridor, it made a sharp left turn almost bucking everyone off of its back, but they all managed to hold on. They were definitely safe from the robots now."

"I'm riding a dinosaur! On a spaceship," yelled Brian over the sound of Tricey's stoping.

"I know," Rory yelled back.

Tricey was now speeding towards a wall.

"How do I stop this thing?," asked the Doctor, "Jenny, he listens to you. Tell him to stop."

"Stop," Jenny yelled at the top of her lungs. The triceratops immediately responded and came to a screeching stop, which flung all of its passengers off.

"Well," said Jenny laying with her going over her dad's torso, "That definitely worked."

The Doctor ignored the statement and pointed at a terminal in the wall. He then pushed Jenny off of him, sprung up, and hopped over to the terminal.

"Incoming message from Earth," he exclaimed, "How's things."

The screen buzzed in a crackle of static and then showed the same Indian girl from earlier.

"Doctor," she informed, "the ships coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program."

"No, no, no, no, no!," the Doctor tried to bargain, "the ship'll be turning around any moment now. Need a little wriggle room on the timing."

"I can't do that."

"You can't do that," Jenny pleaded, "not while we're on board."

"You are not my responsibility, my only responsibility is the Earth's safety. I'm launching the missiles."

And with a crack of static, she was gone again.

"Well," said Jenny, pacing off from the computer, "this blows."

"That is very bad indeed," agreed the Doctor, "very unhelpful."

"Doesn't this ship have any defense systems installed," asked Rory trying to be helpful.

"Good thinking Rory," said the Doctor running up to Rory and planting a huge, wet kiss on his lips.

"I am so sorry about my father Rory," said Jenny. Rory just sat there trying to get the disgusting taste of the Doctor's lips out of his mouth.

"Computer show us weapons and defense systems," the Doctor ordered to the terminal.

The screen fizzed with red and orange block letters appeared on the screen.

No systems available.

"Oh well," the Doctor said, "that was a waste of time wasn't it getting my hopes up like that."

"They were a peaceful people," Jenny input, "you really shouldn't be surprised."

"What about the control deck," asked Brian.

"It's to late," said the Doctor walking off, "wouldn't make a difference."

"We have to try," Input Jenny.

"It won't work Jenny, the missiles are locked on."

"So what, that wouldn't have stopped you in your last regeneration."

"Jenny..."

It was too late to stop her, she was too angry. "What because we are facing un even odds your going to just give up!? You've never done that before, why in hell would you start now!?"

"Because your here and I don't want to lose you again!"

The words rang out through the empty hallways. Jenny fell into her dad's arms.

"You aren't going to lose me," she assured him hoarsely.

There was a flash of light, and the four family members turned to face the origin.

"You were telling the truth, girl. Earth has launched missiles." said Solomon, his two robots behind him. He must have teleported in to the room, "this vessel is too clumsy to outrun the missiles, but I have my own ship."

"You won't get your precious cargo onboard," informed the Doctor with his arm still around Jenny, "It'll just be you and your metal tantrum machines."

"Your right Doctor," said Solomon stepping forward to the Doctor, "I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I did have the I.V system scan the entire ship, and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it, or how you got it here, but I want it."

"I think he's gone crazy," Jenny said looking up at her father, "You must've given him too much painkiller."

Solomon just ignored her statement, "Queen Nefertiti of Egypt. Her face stamped across history. Give her to me and I'll let the rest of you live."

The Doctor took a step forward, "No."

"Solomon, you don't have to do this," Jenny tried to convince him, "you could just stop now. We could let you go and no one has to get hurt."

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up," Solomon spat.

The Doctor snapped; all the darkness in him poured out at once. He quickly wrapped one hand around Solomon's neck and the other one was used for a vicious strike across Solomon's face. The Doctor's fist connected to Solomon's jaw with a vicious snapping sound. Solomon's crutch came out from under him, as he stumbled back on to the floor.

"You just made a terrible mistake," hissed Solomon one of the robots helped him off the ground.

"Dad," Jenny called mentally, "it's ok I'm right here. You don't have to hurt him."

"He threatened you. I had to," the Doctor responded.

"It's ok dad, I'm right here."

"Give me Queen Nefertiti now," ordered Solomon.

Jenny stepped towards Solomon imposingly, "I don't really think you're-"

Solomon grabbed Jenny by the arm and spun her around.

"Give me the Earth Queen or your daughter dies," Solomon demanded.

"Trust me," the Doctor snarled, "I am not the bloke you want to make angry."

"Fine maybe, I'll just take her then. The I.V. system said she had a metabolism never before seen. Someone would pay a lot of money for that."

With that, and another flash of light, Solomon was gone with Jenny.

"Well," Solomon said, "sit down Jenny. Make yourself at home." He limped over to his chair and started pressing in controls."

"You know my dad is going to rescue me right?," Jenny said acting bored.

"How would he do that? He has no way on to the ship."

"You are aware that you left him with a ship full of teleports, right?"

"As long as we are moving-"

"But we aren't moving."

There was a loud clanking noise as the small vessel tried to depart, but was able to.

"Let me guess," Jenny said with a smirk, "he's magnetized us?"

Solomon just kept looking at the screen.

"Seriously do you always ignore people's questions like that? It's sort of annoying."

"He ignores us most of the time," said the normal sounding robot, "don't feel bad about it."

"We don't," confirmed the other.

Jenny couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at that. The sad thing was that in any other circumstance, those two robots would have been a laugh to have around. Too bad they were owned by Solomon.

There was a warbling sound and a flash of light. Jenny turned around to see her dad.

"Hello," he said pulling a wire from each of the robots, causing them to power down, "having trouble leaving? The ships still magnetized. Couldn't bear to lose you."

Solomon stood up and put a small whirring device to Jenny's neck, "leave my ship or your daughter dies."

Jenny thought fast and swept Solomon's legs out from under him. She then ran over to her dad who picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Jenny took out her gun and pointed it at Solomon as the Doctor went over and fiddled with the ships controls.

"What are you doing?," asked Solomon wheezing in pain.

"Disabling this ships signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship. I send this craft off, emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow. Hopefully Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe. Bit tight for time though. Shouldn't really be chatting. Now come along Jenny."

Jenny and the Doctor were walking off of the ship when he spun around to face Solomon again.

"See the thing about missiles, very literal. This is what they latch on to. Solomon, you made a huge mistake by messing with my daughter. You don't get another chance."

With that the Doctor left, closed the door behind him, then demagnetized Solomon's ship.

"So dinosaur drop off time," said the Doctor walking back to the TARDIS. He was closely by his daughter, who was then followed by the Ponds, Brian, Riddell, and then Nefi.

"Actually, we think home for us," said Rory.

"Are you sure you can't stay," asked Jenny.

"Sorry, Jenny," apologized Amy, "but only for a few months."

"Yes about that," cut in Brian, "can I ask a favor?"

Brian sat on the edge of the TARDIS, overlooking the planet Earth with his legs dangling in space. The Smiths and the Ponds stood behind him staring down at the beautiful ball of water. Meanwhile Riddell and Nefi stared up at the night sky, looking for their friends in the strange blue box. Months later, the Ponds were sorting through their mail when the found a strange post-card. It showed a picture of Tricey roaming freely in an open landscape. Beside him was their friends in the strange blue box.

Somewhere in the Time Vortex

"Dad, I have an odd request," said Jenny laying beside her dad. They were working on the TARDIS at the time, so they stared up at a large configuration of cables.

"What request is that?"

"Well," Jenny began, "I've always avoided Christmas because I've never had anyone to really spend it with. But now I have you, and..."

"You were wondering if we could go to somewhere its Christmas and celebrate," her dad finished for her.

"I could totally understand if you don't want to," Jenny said.

"No, I think it's an amazing idea. I love Christmas!"

With that the Doctor hopped up and ran up to the console.

"Of course we will have to stop for a few things," he yelled to Jenny who was just making her way up the stairs, "we need to get Christmas decorations, and Christmas cookies, and Christmas cookie decorations..."

"I think I get it," Jenny laughed.

"But first of all," the Doctor said, "we need to figure out who we are going to have Christmas with."


	7. The Reunion

**A/n: This authors note is sort of long because a lot is happening. Okay so here is the official roster of companions in this story: Victoria Waterfield, the Ponds, Mickey and Martha, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Ace, Captain Jack (what would Christmas be without him), Nefi and Riddell, and two OCs named Braxton Cole and Jennifer Lynch. This will be a three part story. Also at the end of it, a Character (or characters) will be joining the TARDIS team. I will release a poll at the end of part 1 on who that character will be. The first part is sort of just backstory for this entire story.**

* * *

The TARDIS was all Christmased up. Streamers of green and red ran across the roof of the control room. The Doctor and Jenny had spent the entirety of two days decorating the TARDIS. They probably could have gotten the TARDIS to do it for them, but that wouldn't have been in the Christmas spirit.

The Doctor stumbled through the TARDIS doors with a stack of boxes in his arms.

"Let me help you with those," Jenny insisted, grabbing the top half of the towering stack. "So what all did you get," she asked her father curiously as they walked down to the TARDIS' control room and set the boxes down.

"Well for Rory, I called in a few favors and got a Lamborghini shipped to his house. For Amy, I got a flower from the planet Barcelona. They call it a Forever Flower, because it takes it one hundred years to die. For Martha and her husband Mickey the Idiot, or just Mickey if you want to be boring, well I'm getting them knighted. For Victoria, I got her a video of her mother."

"Wait," Jenny said in confusion, "Victoria is from Victorian-era London. How did you get-"

"Time machine remember. And finally, for Mrs. Sarah Jane Smith, I got a note from an old friend."

"What about Luke?"

"What about who now?"

"Luke," Jenny said, "you know, Sarah Jane's son."

"Oh," he said, "Luke. That Luke. I knew that. I just-"

"You forgot his present didn't you?"

"Just a bit."

"Oh well," she shrugged, "we can just tell him we didn't know what he liked, so we will take him shopping and he can pick out anything he wants."

"Ok," the Doctor agreed, "sounds like a plan."

The phone on the console let off a loud ring that echoed throughout the TARDIS' infinite hallways. The Doctor held his sonic out like a sword and pressed the button on top. The result was a green light, a whirring noise, and a phone being answered.

"Hello," Jack Harkness' voice came from the other end of the line, "is anyone there?"

"We read you loud and clear," responded Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny," Jack said, "It's Christmas here and well-"

"Your joking," Jenny asked.

"Wh-what," a confused came over the TARDIS speakers.

What followed was unintelligible gibberish with a little bit of Jack yelling "Give me the phone Braxton!"

"Umm... Hello," asked Jenny.

After a long pause Jack's voice came back on, "sorry that was Braxton. He tried to take the phone. Anyways as I was saying, it is Christmas here and Braxton and Lynch are missing you. We were wondering if you and the Doctor would care to swing by for a visit."

"Actually," the Doctor said, "we have a better idea. See you in a sec Jack." With that the Doctor used the sonic on the phone again causing it to hang up.

"Put in the coordinates for Torchwood, year 2061. There going to celebrate Christmas with us," the Doctor ordered Jenny. The two ran around the console pressing buttons, pulling levers, and flipping switches, until finally, liftoff.

Braxton was sitting at his desk at Torchwood when he heard it. "The sound of eternity" Jack had called it. Neither Braxton nor Jennifer had ever heard the actual TARDIS engines before, but it was such a distinctive noise they both knew that Jenny had returned instantly.

"Jennifer," Braxton ordered, "call Jack now. Tell him the Doctor is coming."

All the papers on Braxton's and Jennifer's desk were lifted off into the air and danced in an empty circle. Then suddenly the strange blue police box that the two of them had heard so much about filled the circle. The gusting wind lessened untill finally the papers lazily fell to the ground.

Jenny poked her head out of the TARDIS to assure that they were in the right place. Then, when she saw Braxton, she came running out of the TARDIS doors and into Braxton's arms.

"I missed you," Braxton whispered to her.

"I know," Jenny whispered back.

"Jenny," Lynch called from the other room. She ran into the room and Jenny let go of Braxton and squeezed Lynch closer.

"It's good to see you too Sgt.," said Jenny.

"Drop the Sargent crap," Jennifer Lynch informed her best friend, "It's Lynch."

Jenny turned back to her father, "Dad, these are my two best friends, Braxton Cole, and Jennifer Lynch."

"Nice to meet you," said the Doctor looking around Torchwood for any signs of his old friend. Jenny could see this and asked the question for him.

"Where is Jack?," asked Jenny.

"He's out on the field," responded Braxton, "this girl named Ace claimed she knew your dad."

"Ace?," the Doctor asked, "How did she get to the year 2061?!"

"We don't know," admitted Lynch, "thats what Jack is trying to find out."

"Wait," the Doctor realized, "I told him I would see him in a sec. Why would he leave."

"Doctor," said Braxton, "that was six months ago."

"Wow, we were six months late," Jenny said, genuinely surprised.

"Yup," Lynch answered.

Ace sat out in the sun. It was way too hot for her taste, but this is where her rendezvous point with that captain from Torchwood was. She sat there waiting for two hours before he finally showed up.

"Ace, I presume," He said.

"Yep," Ace said staring down at the beach through her sunglasses from the roof of the hospital. Ace was wearing her black lettermen jacket that said Ace on its back and a pair of ripped up Jeans. She was nineteen now.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man said, "you know the Doctor?"

"I traveled with him for a while."

"Yeah so did I. Now excuse me if I'm being blunt and skipping the small talk, but why did you contact me now?"

"A planet is in trouble," Ace admitted, "a whole solar system is."

"How so?"

Ace lowered her wide framed glasses to reveal her gray-green eyes, "Cybermen."

Hunter of the African Plains, John Riddell layed down in the grass with his now wife Queen Nefertiti of Egypt.

"He's out there somewhere," said Riddell.

"Indeed he is," confirmed his wife, "sailing the stars with his daughter in his little blue box. I wonder which star they are saving now."

That's when they heard it. The strange whirring noise of their friends time machine.

"I think we shall find out soon enough," answered John as he helped his wife up then grabbed his gun and his knife.

Victoria Waterfield sat down watching her now color tv. It was the '70's, and it was a year since she last saw the new strange bow-tied Doctor. In reality, this Doctor wasn't too different from her Doctor. They both had the same goofy attire. They both were brilliant. The only real difference between the old and new doctor, Victoria found herself thinking, was this new one was so much more attractive. Her stomach let out a large gurgle, she was hungry.

She got up to go the kitchen, but that's when something weird happened. The walls seemed to change from a mild white to a fluorescent orange. She soon found herself inside the TARDIS control room being stared at by two young teenagers she didn't know. The first one was a boy. He had handsome features, in spite of the large nose. He had neatly combed over brown hair and deep brown eyes. The second one, a girl, was very dashing. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Freckles peppered her face all over.

"Hello, Victoria. Nice to see you again," came the Doctor walking up and hugging her, "that is Braxton, and that is Lynch. This is Ace, Riddell, Nefi, and Jack. Well you already know Jenny."

"What am I doing here," asked Victoria in confusion.

"We need your help fighting Cybermen," Jenny said.

"And what if I refuse?"

"You won't," answered the Doctor, "you miss me too much."

That really wasn't the reason Victoria wouldn't refuse. She simply couldn't say no to that adorable face.

Mickey ran and ran and ran until his legs nearly gave out. Then he ran some more. Chasing him was the scariest thing in all the universe, the darkness. But it wasn't the shadows themselves that scared Mickey, it was what was in the shadows; tens of thousands of Vashta Nerada ready to tear his flesh apart like a tender steak.

Suddenly something he hadn't seen in a while came back, something he'd never thought he'd ever see again. The alien police box zipping through the air. The police box floated beside him and the door opened. There inside stood Mickey's wife Martha Jones Smith. Thank god, he told himself, I thought she had died.

"Jump," Martha commanded him.

With a heroic leap Mickey leapt through the TARDIS doors and into his wife, who stumbled backwards due to Mickey's pure body mass.

"Miss me," he asked laying on top of his wife with a smirk.

Sarah Jane Smith had fallen asleep on the couch again. Her son, Luke went into the living room and covered her up. She must've fell asleep watching her chick flicks again, thought Luke. Luke walked into the kitchen, got tea out of the refrigerator, and pored it into a cup. He downed it as a cold chill flowed up his spine.

She must've left the window open. Luke walked into the living room and went through the normal check to make sure everything was shut and locked. Everything was. Wait then where was the breeze coming from? Suddenly the time machine known as the TARDIS was sitting in their living room.

Amy walked into the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. It was five o'clock in the morning. Rory got up and hugged her from behind, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amy said back, "just didn't get a good nights sleep."

"Ya me neither," admitted Rory.

"Well it could be w-" Amy was cut off by the sound of adventure calling her name.

"Not now," moaned Rory, "it's too early."

The TARDIS didn't even make note of Rory's plea, but instead materialized around them.

"Ok, so Ace what planet are we going to?," asked the Doctor leaning up against the console.

"The Planet Barcelona. The year was 7896, I think."


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Just to let my readers know, the poll for The Smiths and the Ponds is up on my profile page. Please vote because I need to know who will be joining the TARDIS team before I finish my story.**


	9. Goodbye, my Sarah Jane Smith

**A/n: I've decided that Victoria will be the character joining the TARDIS team. Oh btw just in case of confusion, this is the second part of the story. While the first part was just backstory, it still counted as a part.**

"Barcelona," the Doctor yelled stepping out of the TARDIS, "they have dogs with no noses on this planet. I once told an old friend that, good times. Of course the part right after that was complete rubbish."

Jenny stepped out of the TARDIS and was followed directly by the Ponds, then the Smiths, then the other smiths, then the Riddells, then the Torchwood team, then Ace and Victoria. They all stared mouths gaping over the beautiful landscape. The grass was all snow white with specks of baby blue embedded into them, and seemed to roll on in never ending hills. The sky was a shimmering gold, except for where it bordered the hills. There it was bright yellow.

"My god," Victoria stared awe struck, "it's gorgeous."

"Yeah it is," agreed Ace.

"Well there is no trouble that my eye can see," said Riddell sounding disappointed.

"Good point," the Doctor said scanning the air with his sonic, "Jenny, go back to the TARDIS and make sure we have the right year."

Jenny did as she was told, ran back to the console, and checked a large, bulky, black electronic clock. 7896. They had landed in the right year.

"We landed in the right year," Jenny said walking back out of the TARDIS to stand beside Victoria,"

"Perhaps the wrong month then," suggested Nefi.

"She will take us where we need to go," stated the Doctor, "we just have to look for the trouble."

"Umm, found it," said Braxton.

In the sky, the gold of the clouds began to be pierced, and gave way to a silver shimmer of a new spaceship. The large battle cruiser, covered up the sun, leaving the group in an otherwise pleasant shade.

"I'd know those ships anywhere," said Victoria hoping she was wrong, "those are Cybermen ships."

"By the heavens," said Riddell awestruck, "what are those things?"

"Cybermen," the Doctor explained, "Men who have replaced every living part of their body with metal. Their only goal in life is to upgrade everything possible."

"Upgrade?," asked Nefi.

"To make like them," Jenny Clarified.

Lynch turned to Braxton, "Didn't you say something about Cybermen back at Torchwood about year back?"

"Yeah," he answered, "as you know, I wasn't from your time Lynch I was from the a planet called Skaro, my people where called the Thals..."

"Skaro," the Doctor stared in disbelief, "like the same planet the Daleks came from?"

"You know of it?"

"I've been there a few times in my past eleven lives," he answered.

"As have I," input Victoria.

"But anyways," Braxton quickly got back on topic, "I lived there for a while, untill Jenny found me. We traveled for a while, looking for him," he gestured to the Doctor, "We came across a group of Cybermen in a town Klimtenburg where we met a lovely young lady named Olga and her husband Klaus."

"They claimed they knew you," Jenny said to her father.

"They do know me," said the Doctor, "And good to hear that they are married."

"So how do you kill them," asked Rory.

"You don't," answered Jack.

"We take out its hive mind," corrected Victoria.

Everyone looked at Victoria in surprise.

"What," she said when she noticed everyone was staring at her, "I have been doing things since I last traveled with the Doctor."

"Alright, so where's their Hive mind located," asked Martha.

"A computer database that all Cyberships are hooked up to," Jenny said, "but to delete anything from the Cybermen Database, you need to have two people doing the exact same thing at the exact same time on two different terminals on two different Cyberships."

"We could pull it off," said Luke with optimism.

"It should be easy," said his mother.

"Ya, only one problem," said Mickey, "They're bound to have a sort of security system on the terminals ya?"

"Easy," said Amy, "the Doctor can use his Sonic Screwdriver to bypass it."

"Yes, but not on both ships," said Ace.

"So what your sayin' is we're screwed," said Mickey.

It was then that Jenny caught the Doctor squirming oddly out of the corner of her eye.

"Dad," she asked turning to him, "what is it."

"Well I wasn't going to give you this until later, but it looks like it might be a necessity." He then took a small box out of his pocket. Jenny grabbed it slowly opened it. Inside was a screwdriver, a sonic screwdriver. It was identical to the Doctor's old one. It was silver with a signal button and had a blue tip.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever," she excited.

"It was Mid-July last time I checked," remarked Lynch.

"You mustn't forget," said Riddell, "the Doctor has a time machine."

"Exactly they can practice Christmas whenever they want," added Martha.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love small talk," said Jack, "but is this really the time?"

"He is right," said Nefertiti, "we need to focus on the task at hand."

"So how do we get into the Cyberships," questioned Rory.

"The TARDIS should be able to transmat two different groups of people onto one ship at one time," said Victoria. Everyone gaped at her in disbelief once more.

"Right," said Jenny recovering from her state of shock the fastest, "The first group will be Dad, Mickey, Martha, Amy, Rory, Victoria, and Sarah Jane,. Group two will be Jack, Braxton, Lynch, Riddell, Nefi, Luke, Ace, and I."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ace.

The lot of them rushed back in to the TARDIS, up the control room steps, and circled the console.

"Alright group one to the right of the console, group two to the left," Jenny commanded.

"The TARDIS should be synced up with your sonic screwdriver, Jenny," said the Doctor, "whenever you're done hacking the terminal, just think of being back in the TARDIS, and she'll do the rest."

"Got it," said Jenny grabbing a switch, "on three. One, two three."

A blue beam seemed to float around the two groups until there was a sting pull and a flash of light.

"Allons-y," Jenny yelled as the flash of light engulfed her and her body was scattered into millions of particles.

"Everyone has they're body parts in the correct places," the Doctor checked as he got up off the floor and offered Victoria a hand.

"Yes, I believe so," she stated taking his hand and pulling herself up. She pulled so hard that she almost fell forward until the Doctor caught her in his arms. Physical contact. She couldn't help but to blush at this.

"No," she thought, "stop it he's an alien; it'll never work."

"You ok," he asked her letting go of her.

"Yes, I am fine," she responded.

Mickey nudged his wife and gestured to Victoria.

"Another person to fall in love with the Doctor," Martha whispered.

"So," said Sarah Jane, "let's get to work then. We just need to find a terminal."

"How hard could that be," asked Amy.

"Never ever say that," Rory moaned, "Every time someone says that. Something bad happens."

"Why are you so grumpy today, Mr. Pond," asked the Doctor.

"You kidnapped me at five in the morning, brought me to some alien planet, and told me that we have to save an entire planet before I could even have a nice cup of tea," complained Rory, "I have a perfectly good reason to be grumpy."

"Hey at least he didn't take your girl friend away from you in the middle of the night," pointed out Mickey, "thats what happened to me when I first met the Doctor."

"Actually, that's exactly what happened to him," said Amy.

"Seriously, do you just have a knack for taking young, impressionable girls traveling in the middle of the night," joked Sarah Jane

"It just seems to happen a lot to me," admitted the Doctor, "Just a mo, I need to call my daughter." He then took Martha's old flip mobile from his pocket, dialed a number, and put it to his ear.

"Hello," answered the Doctor's daughter.

"Is everyone on your side ok," asked the Doctor.

"Ya," she said, "Lynch says her head is a bit foggy, but it's probably just a side-effect."

"Yes. So the main terminal should be in the main control room. Ace, do you still keep a supply Nitro-9 on you?"

"Of course I do," came Ace from over the phone.

"Alright, when you reach the main control room, throw a few canisters in there. That should clear your room of all Cybermen."

"Umm could that not hurt the main terminal," asked Victoria.

"No, it should be fine."

"Okay dad," said Jenny, "I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok and..."

"And?"

"Be safe."

"I will dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

Victoria looked up at the tall man who had just hung up a mobile. He was so weird. In some ways he was like a big kid, but in others he was an overprotective father that cared deeply for his daughter. In some ways he did show those aspects when she traveled with him. He sort of was like a father to her when she lost her own. And Jamie, he had always protected her as a brother would.

"So," Sarah Jane asked after the Doctor had hung up the mobile, "how are we going to clear that room?"

"No idea," he admitted, "I'll think of something when I get there."

Jenny ended the call on her mobile phone and turned back towards the group of friends.

"So," she asked, "anyone know how to get to the main control room?"

"Nope," said Ace.

"No clue," admitted Braxton.

"Well don't look at me," moaned Lynch.

"Haven't ever been in a Cybership," said Jack.

"HALT," a metallic voice came from behind them. They all spun around to see two Cybermen marching towards them.

"Cybermen, I presume," said Nefi.

"By the gods, that thing is remarkable," gaped Riddell.

"I think I've just found our ride," whispered Luke just loud enough for the group to hear."

"You can't be serious," moaned Lynch.

"HOW DID YOU GET ON BOARD," roared the first Cyberman.

"We will tell you, if you bring us to the main control room," bargained Jack.

"NEGATIVE," yelled the other Cyberman, "HOW YOU HAVE GOTTEN HERE IS IRRELEVANT. YOU WILL BE UPGRADED."

"We have information on your enemy," said Luke cooly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE CYBERWAR," interrogated the first Cyberman.

"THAT IS IRRELEVANT," Luke mocked the Cybermen before switching back to his normal voice, "but what is, is that I know something and you will take us to the main control room before we tell you anything."

"YOU WIKL BE BROUGHT TO THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM. THE OTHERS WILL BE UPGRADED," said Cyberman number two.

"No they won't," Luke argued defiantly, "they are coming with me or you aren't getting any information."

The walk to the main control room was relatively short. They passed two intersections before they were herded on to a transmat. When they were all on it the Cyberman pushed a button and they were teleported to the main control.

The main control room was a relatively small room. Its walls was dull and gray. The only variation from this was the table in the middle of the room which was lit up by various buttons and lights.

"There's no door," pointed out Ace.

"Were we not just trying to get in," asked Riddell.

"Well we were going to throw some explosives in here. We can't do that if we're still in here," said Ace in an isn't-it -obvious voice.

"Can you use your device," Nefi asked Jenny.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, it only works on complete non sentient things," Jenny pointed out.

"I think I might have something," Braxton said, "Get on the ground on my mark."

"REPORT YOUR INFORMATION," the Cyberleader said marching up to the group.

"Yes, well," Braxton switched from foot to foot, "see the problem with that is... Now!"

On cue, Jenny threw Lynch to the ground before hopping to the ground herself. Braxton took a small machine out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. A large electronic wave pulsed from it and engulfed the Cybermen.

"Why did we jump to the floor for that," asked Jenny getting off and brushing her World War II coat off.

"Didn't know if it would explode," grunted Braxton, genuinely amazed his machine worked.

"What is that magnificent contraption," praised Riddell.

"Just a short range EMP device," Braxton answered, should have knocked out everything electronic within 20 feet in that direction."

"Oh my god you idiot," Lynch moaned rolling her eyes.

"What did I do?"

"Seriously are you really that stupid," Luke laughed.

"Seriously, what did I do?"

Jack said, "It knocked all electronics within twenty feet in that direction, which includes the main control terminal."

"Have you almost gotten it," asked Victoria leaning over the Doctor's shoulder as he fiddled with with a group of wires and his sonic screwdriver.

"Almost," he said, "sorry, this thing is triple dead locked. Apparently some Cybermen don't like me hacking they're systems." He raised his voice while saying the last part.

"Quiet," Victoria giggled, "they might hear you. How are we looking back there," she then called to Mickey and Martha. They were keeping watch while the Doctor tried to activate the transmat. Sarah Jane, Amy, and Rory were all sitting in a circle in the floor sharing stories about the Doctor.

"All good here," called back Mickey.

"So what have you been doing since I left," Victoria asked the Doctor.

"Oh you know me," he said not looking up from his work, "getting in trouble, fighting sexy fish vampires and such."

"Sexy fish vampires," she giggled.

"Oh yes," he said looking up at her.

"What about Jamie, what ever happened to him," she asked afraid of the answer.

He looked down at his wiring again and thought for a second, "he... He originally had his memory wiped, but he remembered me. Then when I found him again, he gave his life to save the earth."

"I'm sorry," She said hugging him from behind, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," he said when she let go of him, "you know he fancied you."

"Yeah, I know," she said hoarsely wiping a tear from her eye.

"So," the Doctor asked after a moment of silence, "have you ever considered coming back?"

"Back?"

"To the TARDIS I mean."

"Of course," she said, "but I'm sure you wouldn't want silly old me onboard anymore."

"What," he said looking up at her, "I'd love to have you back onboard."

"Really?"

"Of course really. Aha I've got it," He yelled the last part.

"Took you long enough," said Amy getting up.

"Oi," he said offended, "you try to do it. Let's see how long it'll take you."

"Stop your belly aching and get on the transmat," Martha commanded while stepping on the transmat with her husband.

The Doctor turned to Victoria, held out his hand, and said, "well, you heard her."

Victoria took the Doctor p's hand and they stepped on to the transmat after Amy, Rory, and Sarah Jane.

"Geronimo," the Doctor yelled as he pressed his Sonic Screwdriver at the controls. A light engulfed them and they were transported to the main control room.

"Hello," said the Doctor stepping off the transmat, "nice to see you Cybermen. Ok well maybe not necessarily nice, but you know."

"HOW DID YOU GET ONBOARD?"

"By your transmat of course, now try to keep up. So I came here to stop you from invading this planet. Quite frankly, I like this planet. So I would really enjoy it if you left it alone. I'm going to leave you with a choice. Leave this planet in peace, or I deactivate you and blow up your entire fleet. Your choice."

"WE WILL NOT DEACTIVATE!"

"Fair enough," said the Doctor taking a small bottle of cleaning fluid from his pocket and splashing it all over the Cybermen. The Cybermen all powered down.

"Is that cleaning fluid," Sarah Jane asked after taking a few whiffs of the air.

"Yup."

"Uhh," Rory questioned, "are you telling me that one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe is allergic to cleaning fluid?"

"What, are you gunna tell me that the Daleks are allergic to shaving cream," laughed Mickey.

"Of course not, Rickey," said the Doctor, "That would be ridiculous."

"It's Mickey," he said with feigned annoyance.

"Whatever, same thing."

The Doctors mobile rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, it's Jenny."

"Sorta figured. So is everything going according to plan?"

"We had a slight set back, but everything is fine now."

"Good. Have you hacked into the console?"

"Yes, you?"

"Just about," he turned to Mickey and gestured towards the console. Mickey knew what that meant and started working immediately.

"Listen Jenny," The Doctor said lowering his voice, "I'm thinking of letting Victoria travel on the TARDIS again. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"I don't know, I've never been a girl. Hopefully never will be."

"Umm, ok. But yeah it's fine with me."

"Hey, I need the password," Mickey said. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the console and bypassed the system.

"Thanks," Mickey said.

"So we have our side ready to delete what about you," the Doctor asked Jenny.

"Yeah, it's ready."

"Alright tell Luke to delete the entire Hive mind on three. Did you get that Rickey."

"Yeah, I got it," acknowledged Mickey.

"Ok on three," the Doctor started, "One, Two, Three!"

At the same time, Mickey and Luke pressed a red button to delete the Hive mind.

"Nothing happened," said Amy after a few seconds of waiting.

"Well," said Martha, "I wouldn't say nothing."

"What do you mean," questioned Victoria. Martha pointed to a large metal handle that had appeared on the side of the terminal.

"It's a self destruct switch," informed the Doctor after reading the results from his sonic.

"Why do people have self-destruct switches," asked Rory.

"Well normally to keep the enemy from getting your ship," pointed out Sarah Jane, "but this ones different because it appeared after we tried to delete the hive mind. So this must delete the hive mind and by doing so..."

"Blow up the entire fleet," finished the Doctor.

"But why trust this ship with the self destruct switch," asked Amy.

"Because this is the main ship," said the Doctor looking at the ground.

"Who cares," said Martha, "just pull the switch so we can get out of here."

"As soon as someone pulls that switch, every ship in the fleet will explode," the Doctor said still looking at the ground.

"So one of us will have to stay behind," said Victoria.

There was a moment of silence before Jenny said something over the mobile, "why aren't you guys back at the TARDIS yet?"

"We'll be there in a second," said the Doctor, "see you then."

"Bu-" Jenny was cut off by the Doctor hanging up the phone.

"I'll stay behind," nominated Rory.

"Like hell you will," threatened Amy.

"She's right Rory," the Doctor said straightening his bow-tie, "I'm staying."

"No you can't," said Victoria, grabbing the Doctors hand.

"I have to," he said, "I might have a chance of surviving this, no one else here does."

"No she's right Doctor," said Sarah Jane stepping forward and placing a hand on the handle, "you're not staying I am."

"Sarah," pleaded the Doctor, "don't do this."

"You know that you don't have a chance of surviving this and neither do I," said Sarah Jane beginning to sob.

"Sarah," said the Doctor again, this time stepping towards her.

"Take one step closer, and I kill all of us," warned Sarah Jane between Sobs, "Now go. Make sure Luke gets home safely."

The Doctor reached in to his pocket and tossed Sarah Jane a slip of paper.

"What is this," Sarah Jane questioned in a fairly nice tone for someone who was in her situation.

"Your Christmas present," he said, "It's a letter from the Brigadier."

"Thank-" she stopped as her throat seemed to tense up, "thank you. Now go"

"Good bye, my Sarah Jane Smith."

With that he used his sonic to teleport the rest of the group back to the TARDIS.


	10. The Departure

**A/n: This chapter is really short, but it's just the ending part. Oh and I'm thinking of Jenny's next regeneration being played by Sarah Smart. Any other suggestions? I think she would be a good Jenny. Oh and I now know when Jenny is going to regenerate, but I'm not telling you because I'm evil. However, I will tell you it will be after season 7.1.**

* * *

"You know you always have a place here," the Doctor said when the TARDIS had landed at the Luke's house.

"I know," Luke said looking down at the ground and exiting the TARDIS.

"I can't imagine what he's feeling like right now," said Martha after Luke had closed the door behind him.

"I know," said Amy, "Sarah Jane shouldn't have died back there. It's just wrong."

"She was as brave as two of me," said Riddell in sympathy.

"Is there anything we can do," asked Amy.

"Unfortunately," Jenny said, "no."

"But anyways," said the Doctor, doing the best to hop out of his gloom state, "Let's get you all home."

After dropping Nefi and Riddell back off at their tent, the Doctor and Jenny landed the TARDIS outside of the Torchwood tower.

"So Jack," said the Doctor, "this is your team's stop."

"Well, you hear the man," said Jack to his team.

"We'll miss you," said Lynch, giving Jenny a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," said Jenny giving Braxton a hug after Lynch and then saluting Jack which he returned. Afterwards Lynch and Braxton left the TARDIS, but Jack stayed.

"Hey Ace," Jack said turning to the moderately attractive blonde with the leather jacket and ripped up skinny jeans, "you know since Jenny left, we've needed a person to fill her spot. You wouldn't happen to be interested would you?"

"It depends," she said, "what do I get to do."

"Well, we protect the public from anything that is a dangerous type of alien," he said, "also we get to blow up a lot of shit."

"Ace," she said, which meant something like "hell yes I'm interested".

"Great," he said as they both exited the TARDIS together.

"A job will be good for Ace," said the Doctor, "might help her calm down a bit."

"Have you met her," Jenny snorted with laughter.

"Good point," he wagered, "Alright, next stop, Rickey and Martha's house."

"Thats Mickey," he said lightly joking.

"Same thing."

The Doctor, after figuring out where they lived, piloted the TARDIS to the Smith's house.

"It was good to see you again," said Martha giving the Doctor a hug. "You too Jenny," she said now hugging Jenny, "I'm glad to see you are ok."

"Thanks Martha," said Jenny, "take care of yourself."

"Well," said Mickey holding out his hand to the Doctor, "it was good to see you man."

The Doctor grabbed Mickey's hand, "I'm going to miss you Rickey."

"My name is-" Mickey started but then realized that he was stuck with the name Rickey and stopped trying to correct the Doctor, "I'll miss you too."

Mickey and Martha left the TARDIS together and the blue box's engines sounded as it took off into the time vortex. Mickey and Martha got half way up their driveway when a man stopped them.

"Are you Mickey and Martha Smith," the man asked.

"Maybe," said Mickey cautiously, "whose asking."

"The Queen," the man responded.

Amy and Rory exited the TARDIS right in front of the Doctor, Jenny, then Victoria.

"Is that," Rory asked in lack of words at the brand new Lamborghini sitting in his driveway.

"Yes it is," answered Jenny.

"Oh my god," he managed to choke out.

"I know," the Doctor said laughing a little.

"What's that for," asked Amy as her husband went to examine his new car.

"It's our Christmas present to Rory," said Jenny.

"What about mine," asked Amy jokingly.

"Right here," said the Doctor pulling a large white flower from out of his pocket.

"How did that fit in there," Amy asked.

"Bigger on the inside."

"Of course."

With that Amy hugged Jenny and the Doctor, said her farewells, and watched as the TARDIS faded fom view.

"So," sighed Victoria, "I guess its time for me to go home."

"Actually Victoria," said Jenny, "we were wondering if you would like to stay with us."

"Really," gasped Victoria, "I'd love too."

"Great," said the Doctor, "All of your dresses are still in the wardrobe, and your room should be around here somewhere. Jenny to help her find it please."

With that Jenny and Victoria walked into the hallway and began searching for Victoria's room.


	11. Interlude 2

**A/n: Yes, in case you were wondering, this is my third chapter posted in the past twenty four hours. I just couldn't wait to give the first view of how Jenny and Victoria are going to get along. Also, I want to hurry up and get to my next series The Smiths and the Impossible Girl Oh also I'm going to bring back the character Romana in season 8 if physically possible, it depends on how the show goes. I don't know yet.**

* * *

Victoria lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling while Jenny paced around.

"I'm so board," Jenny moaned before plopping down on the bed beside Victoria.

"Why can't you ever just simply relax," laughed Victoria.

"I'm a Time Lady," Jenny said, "we never relax."

"So where did the Doctor say he was going again," questioned Victoria propping her head on her arm and facing Jenny.

"Going to get some type of extrapolator from some headless guy called Dorium," Jenny responded cooly.

"Do I even want to know," asked Victoria.

"Probably not," assured Jenny.

"Well," said Victoria hopping to her feet, "the TARDIS must have something we can do."

"We could explorer," offered Jenny.

"Remember what happened last week when we did that," reminded Victoria.

"Oh yeah," recalled Jenny, "we weren't able to find a way back for like three hours."

"I don't plan on doing that again," said Victoria.

"We could redecorate," Jenny said.

"We can," asked Victoria excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Jenny spoke, "we could make the TARDIS look however we want it to."

"That sounds wonderful," said Victoria.

Jenny and Victoria had found there way to the main console room, after deciding thats where they could change the TARDIS' decor.

"TARDIS, activate voice interface system," commanded Victoria. On cue the TARDIS projected a hologram of the Doctor.

"Doctor," asked Victoria.

"No," explained Jenny, "the TARDIS will take a form thats in its databanks that is most acceptable in its to you and use it as a projection. Which come to think of it shouldn't be Dad unless..." Jenny paused before a brief moment of realization, "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY DAD!"

"What," said Victoria nervously, "I have no such thing!"

"Oh my god that is so weird. Don't worry I won't tell him," Jenny assured, "but still how could someone have a crush on my dad?"

"I just sort of think he's attractive, thats all."

"Attractive," Jenny laughed, "have you seen him? His chin could like knock someone out it is so big."

"I think its adorable," Victoria said dreamily.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Jenny asked jokingly.

The door of the TARDIS opened up and the Doctor stepped through.

"Hello ladies," he asked putting a large board with electronics on it down by the console, "what are we talking about?"

The TARDIS took the liberty of trying to answer that question, "they were talking about how Vic-"

"TARDIS, deactivate voice interface system," Jenny and Victoria said quickly to shut the TARDIS up. The hologram of the Doctor faded from view.

"What were you talking about," the Doctor asked, now suspicious of the two girls.

"Oh you know," Jenny said, "girl stuff."


	12. A Morning in the TARDIS

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been so busy. This and an introduction to another FanFiction is all I could manage to write between spending time with my family and school. Sorry. Oh my new FanFiction is posted up on my account. It is called The War Travels and has the war Doctor, Romana, and two OCs. Please read it. Thanks.**

* * *

Victoria rubbed her eyes and walked into the TARDIS kitchen. The kitchen had granite counter stops and all the appliances were shining silver. The stove top was black and blended in with the counter when not on.

"Morning," said Rory when he noticed Victoria, "Amy made you some coffee."

"Thanks," said Victoria to Amy, picking up her cup and taking a sip of it. It was too sweet and had way too much creamer, but Victoria was too tired to care.

"Where's the Doctor and Jenny," asked Victoria after a few moments of sipping her coffee in silence.

"Main console room," answered Any.

"I'm going to assume they didn't sleep," Victoria guessed.

"Do they ever sleep," laughed Rory.

"Good point," acknowledged Victoria. The Doctor, Jenny, and Victoria had started to travel with the Ponds again about six weeks earlier, and since then they had been saving the world non-stop. Every day they would go to a new place, find trouble, then stop it. Also Victoria would scream a lot.

"Hello Ponds and Ms. Waterfield," the Doctor's voice came over the TARDIS speakers, "you guys fully awake yet?"

"No," moaned Victoria.

"Well get awake," said Jenny over the speakers, "because we're about to land."

"Where," asked Victoria tiredly.

"Don't know," said the Doctor seemingly busy.

"We are trying out the randomizer," explained Jenny.

"Aye Aye Captain," said Amy.


	13. The Angels Take Manhattan Introduction

**A/n: Ok, so first am I going to say that I'm super sorry for not updating in forever. However, I am now writing a novel that I am looking to get published so that has taken up all my time. Also my DVR has deleted the episode "A Town Called Mercy" without my permission. Stupid Technology. Anyways, I've decided to skip straight to the Ponds last episode so I can get on to the Smiths and the Impossible Girl.**

* * *

It was a rather a pleasant day in New York, New York. The sun was shining. Birds were hopping from tree to tree. Jazz music danced around, filling the air with a sort of liveliness. The brisk air filled five important stranger's lungs. These strangers, well most of them, could blend in perfectly in the Big Apple. The only thing that was really off, was the accent. Other than that, the strangers were left alone by all the other people of the City.

The Doctor sat on a rock back to back with his Mother-in-law, and one of his best friends, Amy Pond. Her husband, Rory, laid on the grass, his granddaughter Jenny cuddling up beside him. Victoria Waterfield (being the one of the group that wasn't related) rested her head on the Doctor's leg, as he read out loud to the group.

"New York Growled at my window," the Doctor read aloud from his book, Melody Malone, "but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet."

"Doctor your doing it again," said Amy, not looking up from her issue of the New York Times.

"I'm reading," argued the Doctor.

"I think it's cute," giggled Victoria.

"Out loud," Amy said in her spunky tone, that went well with her Scottish accent, "please, could you not?"

The Doctor span around to face the girl who he first met when she was a little kid and said, "there's something different about you."

"What's the book," asked Rory, hoping to avoid the coming conversation.

"Melody Malone," explained the Doctor, "she's a private detective in old-town New York."

"She's got ice in her heart, and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well-hidden," Amy taunted sarcastically.

"Oh you've read it," stated the Doctor shocked.

"No you read it out loud," laughed Jenny, who was the Doctor's daughter.

"And then went 'Yowza'," finished Amy.

"You know, only you could fancy someone in a book," said Rory leaning up on one arm. Jenny was not happy with this, because she had lost her human pillow.

"I think it's cute," said Victoria.

"Well thank you," responded the Doctor tapping Victoria on the nose with his index finger, "and I'm just reading. I just like the cover!"

"Ohh," exclaimed Amy spinning around to face the Doctor, "can we see the cover?"

"No, no," he stretched his book out as far as possible so Amy couldn't snatch it, "I'm busy. Is it your hair?"

"Shut up," Amy pushed her brand new reading glasses up a bit on her face "it's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now. On my nose, see? There you go."

"I don't like them," complained the Doctor, "they make your eyes look all liney." He then lifted the glasses up to observe her eyes without them. "No wait," he said sitting them back down on her nose, "actually, they're fine. Carry on."

"Umm I'm going to get some more coffee," hurried Rory getting up fast, "who wants more coffee? Me too! I'll go."

"Rory," Amy called as her husband was scampering away, "do I have noticeable lines under my eyes now?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered for Rory.

"No," he said without turning around.

"You didn't look," she scowled putting a hand on her hip.

"I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice," he corrected himself swiftly, "I specifically remember not noticed them."

"You're walking on a fire pit centurion," she warned playfully.

"Do I have to come over there," he said smoothly as he tried to flirt his way out of the situation.

"You can if you like," she said playfully as he walked over to her.

"We have company," he warned leaning down and planting a kiss on Amy's lips.

"I'll get a baby sitter," she said.

"You know it is so humiliating when you do that," whined the Doctor.

"Coffee," asked Rory.

"Coffee," confirmed Amy.

"Will you read to me, Doctor," asked Victoria, still laying on his legs.

"Yes. Hold on one second," the Doctor turned to the last page and ripped it out.

"What did you do that for," asked Jenny.

"I hate endings," answered the Doctor briefly as he put the torn out page in their picnic basket and then began to read, "As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy. But he didn't see me. I guess thats how it began. I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks, before he turned. Now I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared so I gave him my best smile and bluest eyes."

"Beware of the Yowzah," Jenny warned Amy jokingly. But the Doctor didn't pay attention to them. He was lost in his book with an alarming look on his face.

"What's wrong Doctor," asked Victoria concerned.

"What did the skinny guy say," Amy said, peeking over the Doctors shoulder at the book.

"He said, 'I just went to go get coffee for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'"


	14. The Angel's Take Manhattan Part One

**The author's note is at the end.**

* * *

"What's River doing in a book," asked Amy as the Doctor, Victoria, Jenny, and her crossed the street, "what's Rory doing in a book?"

"Wait hold on a bit," Jenny telepathically said to her dad, "who the hell is River?!"

"Oi, Language!"

"Dad, answer me!"

"She's your mother."

"He went to get coffee," the Doctor clarified to the whole group.

"Yes, but then he then turned up in a book," Victoria pointed out. She was holding on tightly to the Doctor's hand.

"I don't know," he said entering the TARDIS, "we are in New York!"

"Where did you get this book," Jenny asked as she took her place at the TARDIS console and started typing in the coordinates for their trip on the typewriter.

"It was in my Jacket," the Doctor said while also working on the console.

"Well, how did it get there," Amy asked. Just a bit of nervousness was coming through in her voice.

"How does anything get there? I've given up on asking," responded the Doctor.

"What's the date in the book, Amy," Jenny called from the other side of the console.

Amy flipped through the book frantically, "April 3, 1938."

"Keep on reading out loud," said Victoria.

Amy flipped back to the page they were on when they left for the TARDIS, "'Well you didn't come here in the TARDIS,' I said to my father. 'Why not,' he asked. 'Well you couldn't have!'"

"What does she mean, couldn't have," the Doctor poked his head over Amy's shoulder.

"'This city is full of time distortions,'" Amy narrated her daughters part in the book, "it'd be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like landing a plane in a blizzard, even I couldn't do it."

"No offense to your mom," Victoria said to Jenny, "but she sounds a bit full of herself."

"You have no idea," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oi watch you mouth, Raggedy Man," warned Amy, "that's my daughter."

"1938, too easy," he yelled, slamming down one final lever and sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

Sparks flew out of the console between Jenny and her dad.

"What's wrong, Doctor," Victoria asked concerned.

"We just bounced off of 1938," he exclaimed.

"The weeping angels," Asked Amy after they were back in New York, 2012.

"It makes sense," considered the Doctor, "that's what happened to Rory. That,/ what the angels do. It's there preferred method of attack; they zap you back in time and let you live to death."

"Why can't we just go get him in the TARDIS," Victoria asked.

"Because," Jenny reminded, "we already failed miserably at that."

"Why are we in a graveyard," asked Amy.

"They're probably casually liked somehow," explained the Doctor, "it doesn't matter." He poked his head inside the TARDIS, "extractor fans on!"

"Oh," Jenny warned, "stop reading that book. If you read something in there it will cause a fixed point."

Amy dropped the book immediately.

"Can't we push through," said Jenny.

"Yes, but if we are off by a millisecond the engines will phase," he warned.

"Is there any alternative," asked Victoria.

"Nope," answered Jenny.

"Then don't be off," commanded Amy.

"Right then," started Jenny, "we'll need landing lights. If we had an item that we knew we could lock on to, that would work."

"Good idea," the Doctor considered, "but we don't have an item."

"What about a person," offered Victoria.

April 3, 1938 A.D.

Victoria walked up to the building she knew would contain Rory. It'd been a year, well at least in her perspective, since she had last seen the Doctor. She was now eighteen. Victoria had an idea for the Doctor to drop her off in 1937 with the TARDIS. From there Victoria would wait for a year so the Doctor, Jenny, and Amy could use her as "landing lights" for the TARDIS to land in what the Doctor had described as a "Wibbly-Wobbly Blizzard".

Victoria's heels clicked on the concrete stairs as she walked up to the doorway and knocked three times. The door swung wide open and a large man, dressed in a suit grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her inside.

"Who are you," asked a parked skin, heavy set man in a pinstriped suit.

"My name is Victoria Waterfield," she said bravely and I believe you have my friend in custody.

"What do you want me to do with her sir," asked the man who was holding on to her arm.

"Victoria," Rory yelled ecstatically as he was led in to the room by a guard.

"Shoot her," answered the man in charge.

"No," Rory yelled, as he struggled to get away from his guard in vein.

"Yes boss," said the large man, pointing a gun at Victoria and BAM!

Victoria felt a sharp pain in her chest. She put her hand on her chest then looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. As she fell to the floor she could hear the distant sound of the TARDIS zooming into existence.

"Victoria," yelled Rory, throwing his free elbow into the guard's face. This caused the guard to stumble backwards and bang his head on a table. River, just arriving in the room, swiped the gun out of the other guards hand and pointed it at him.

"Hey Victoria," said the Doctor as he leaned over one of his best friends.

"Hey, Doctor," she managed to say weekly, "it's been a while."

"For you," he said as he brushed her hair to one side, "how are you doing?"

"Good," she lied.

"We are going to get you fixed up," the Doctor told her, but she slipped out of consciousness before she could hear it.

"Can't you just use your regeneration energy to heal her," asked River.

"I don't have enough regeneration energy left. And even if I did, I don't even know if it would fully restore her. I've never tried to heal someone on that scale," he said solemnly. He swept the art vases off of a nearby table in anger, "Damn It!"

"This is all my fault," said Rory as he sulked in the corner, "if I hadn't gone to get coffee we wouldn't be in this mess. And she would be fine."

"It's not your fault," comforted Amy.

"I do," Jenny came to a realization.

"You do what," asked River.

"No," her dad warned, "no, no, no. Don't you do it."

"Dad, it's the only chance she has," Jenny pointed out.

"We don't even know if you can regenerate," he argued.

"Well something brought me back."

"But we don't know what that was."

"I have to try," Jenny said, walking up to Victoria and placing a hand on her head.

"But you've never regenerated before. Even if you can, what if you get it wrong and accidentally cause yourself to regenerate?"

"Well in case I do, Mom, it was nice to meet you once before in this form. Ponds, keep my dad in check."

Jenny closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, "Dad?"

"Please, don't do it."

"I love you," Jenny said telepathically, before regeneration energy coursed through her body and in to Victoria.

Jenny blinked her eyes open. Did it work? She looked down at Victoria, with the sudden realization that she had failed. Victoria's body laid there on the ground, now dead. "I'm sorry," Jenny cried, before doing her best to stand up. However, she fell back to her knees, "hey Dad? I think I did it wrong."

"Jenny," Rory ran towards her.

"No stay back," the Doctor warned, "she's regenerating."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save her Dad," Jenny said, her voice was cracking due to the immense pain coursing throughout her body.

"It's ok," her dad said, a single tear rolled down his cheek

"Guys?"

"Yeah, Jenny," asked Amy who was also beginning to sob.

"I love you," Jenny said one last time before yellow light began to stream out of her hands and face.

* * *

**A/n: Ok, so I lied just a bit, well a little bit more that just a bit. Ok, I lied a lot. The Ponds didn't leave! Yay and Jenny regenerated, sadly. But, I really wanted a new Jenny to start off the next season. Don't worry, the Doctor will still meet Clara, just not necessarily in the same way.**


	15. A Second Chance

**A/n: Hello, this is my second chapter today, and I thought I might warn you about the oncoming schedule. I will post one more story, probably next week. Although I might have it done before then. After that there will be a long gap in between seasons as I will write all of season 7.5 before I post any of it online. Thank you for all who are reading this.**

Pain pulsed rhythmically throughout Jenny's body. She had no idea that it would hurt so much. When she was born in the pro-generation machine, it had tickled. She had figured that regeneration would have felt the same way. She looked deep inside her mind for comfort, she remembered her first encounter with her dad. She remembered how he was so angry when she called him a soldier. She remembered her first death. Something had happened when she was dead.

The darkness was filled with a blinding light, and a young blonde woman appeared.

"Hello," the woman said, "my name is Bad Wolf."

"Hello," Jenny managed to spit out, "wh-what's happening?"

"You're dead," Bad Wolf, informed her.

"Well, that's rubbish," Jenny laughed, her body was burning up.

"However, I'm going to give you another chance," Bad Wolf continued.

"Why," Jenny asked.

"Because, once, I knew the Doctor, I loved him."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I'll get separated from him. Or rather I will. The whole thing is kind of confusing. The point is, I want him to be happy."

"So when I wake up, I'll go traveling with him?"

"No, you'll have to wait a while to find him. But trust me you will find him."

Jenny had forgot about that until now, it had been hidden in her mind. That woman must of also gave Jenny a full set of regenerations too.

Jenny's distraction didn't last long enough. The pain burning in her chest became evident again. And then suddenly it stopped, and she slipped out of consciousness.

"Jenny," the Doctor ran over to his daughters new body. Her had changed from a light blonde to a darker shade of brown and went down in light curls to right above her shoulders. Her eyes were now a dark brown instead of blue.

The brand new Jenny blinked her eyes open and her very first word came out of her mouth, "Toes."

"Wh- what," asked Rory confused.

"My toes," Jenny giggled, "they feel all tingly. Someone take my converse off." As she requested Rory and Amy tugged her shoes off. Her feet, as it turned out, were just a bit too big for her raggedy old converse now.

"Victoria," Jenny laughed, "you would love this feeling!"

"Umm Jenny," the Doctor said, "Victoria didn't make it."

"Oh," said Jenny solemnly, "I see."

"I'm sorry," Amy said.

"It's ok," said Jenny, putting a bright look on her face, "so where to next?"


End file.
